


Утром в постели моей

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Original Percival Graves, First Time, Happy Credence Barebone, Happy Percival Graves, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Sub Credence Barebone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Продолжение фика "Не закрывай дверь". Все ответы получены. Точки над i расставлены. Что остаётся от страсти, когда исчезает стыд?





	1. 01

\- Расскажи... Расскажи... Расскажи мне про мальчика... - шептала темнота. Грейвз открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Он слушал голос и лежал без движения, почти безучастный. Он ужасно устал. Дразнящий шёпот был насмешливым, не умолкал.   
\- Расскажи мне про мальчика...  
Он шептал из каждого угла комнаты, заполнял спальню, густой, шелестящий. Грейвз протёр слипающиеся глаза, откинул одеяло и встал. Посмотрел на палочку на ночном столике, зевнул, босиком подошёл к окну. Золотые цветы на картинной раме потянулись к нему, но отпрянули, как только он подошёл вплотную. Грейвз перелез через картинную раму, спрыгнул в мягкую росистую траву. Земля была тёплой. Он нашёл глазами тропинку. Тёмный лес шелестел вокруг, белые цветы качались на упругих ветках. Грейвз сорвал один, поднёс к лицу, глубоко вдохнул.   
\- Расскажи... - донеслось из леса.  
\- "Расскажи", - передразнил Грейвз. - Хуй полижи. Три часа ночи, блять, как ты достал меня со своими разговорами!  
Тропинка привела его на край поляны, где сидели двое. Один - на старом пне, похожем на трон, второй - на земле, обнажённый, в ошейнике, с опущенной головой. Гриндевальд наматывал железную цепь на пальцы и улыбался.   
\- Криденс, твою м-мать, - с чувством сказал Грейвз. - Прости, не имел счастья знать эту чудесную женщину. Почему ты не в постели?  
Криденс поднял голову и посмотрел на него с недоумением. Шёпот стих.  
\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? - спросил Грейвз. - Голый. В лесу. Ночью.   
Тот поднял руку, удивлённо потрогал ошейник и поднялся на ноги. Цепь распалась на звенья, растаяла в воздухе.   
\- Простите, сэр, - скорее удивлённо, чем виновато, ответил Криденс. - Я не знал, что уже так поздно.  
Он поёжился от ночного ветерка, обхватил себя за плечи. Одежда начала проступать на нём, как на колдографии под действием проявителя - брюки, белая рубашка, жилет, узкий галстук. Криденс подошёл ближе, насупленно глянул из-под бровей.   
\- Простите, сэр, - скорее виновато, чем удивлённо, сказал он.   
\- Выпрямись, сколько раз тебе повторять, - прошептал Грейвз. Приложил ладонь к его щеке, Криденс мотнул головой, прижимаясь к ней - и тихо улыбнулся, глядя в глаза.   
\- Он не твой, - сказал Гриндевальд, покачивая блестящим ботинком. - Я его отниму. Я сильнее тебя. И ласковее, - он усмехнулся, провёл языком по зубам.  
Грейвз заслонил Криденса от его взгляда, посмотрел на Гриндевальда в упор, прямо.   
\- Знаешь, что, - почти без раздражения сказал он и сунул руки в карманы домашнего халата. - Это мой лес. Это мой сон. И это мой мальчик.   
Он почувствовал, как Криденс выпрямился за спиной. Гриндевальд, сцепив пальцы на колене, ухмылялся и молчал. Грейвз смотрел на него и впервые понимал, что ему больше не страшно. Не страшно потерять себя и не страшно потерять Криденса - потому что Криденс стоял у него за спиной, за плечом, и, без разрешения сунув руку ему в карман, нашёл его ладонь, чтобы переплести пальцы.  
\- Ты однажды сказал, что меня нет, - проговорил Грейвз, поглаживая Криденса по руке. - Что от меня есть только оболочка - одежда и выражение лица. Помнишь, Геллерт?..  
\- Ты не сможешь меня обыграть, - тот покачал головой. - Посмотри, что с тобой стало - а ведь я даже не старался в полную силу, я приходил к тебе пару раз в неделю на несколько часов. Что с тобой будет, если я возьмусь за тебя по-настоящему?..  
\- Это что-то личное, верно?.. - сказал Грейвз. - Что-то во мне было тебе так нужно, что ты решил украсть мою жизнь. Что это, Геллерт?.. Тебе было одиноко?.. - Он склонил голову набок. - Твои последователи не любят тебя?.. Хотел почувствовать, каково это - когда люди идут не за твоими идеями, а за тобой?.. Какой секрет ты искал во мне, Геллерт?.. - спросил он. - Боялся, что если бы ты задурил голову кому-то другому - я бы тебя раскусил?.. Раскусил бы, не сомневайся.  
\- Какое заклинание ты не сумел отбить?.. - спросил Гриндевальд и улыбнулся. - Тогда, на дуэли - помнишь?..  
\- Меня подвело не то, что меня никто не любил, - сказал Грейвз. - А то, что мои подчинённые любили меня слишком сильно. Они привыкли доверять мне, не задумываясь. Ты наверняка прокалывался не раз. Говорил глупости. Делал какую-то ерунду. Но мой авторитет был настолько велик, что тебе всё прощалось.   
Грейвз улыбнулся, спокойно глядя на него.  
\- Ты так много расспрашивал обо мне... о Криденсе. Знаешь, о чём ты спросить забыл?.. О том, что теперь я знаю о тебе, Геллерт. Почему тебе было так важно препарировать мои чувства. Почему ты выбрал меня. Чего ты боишься. Кто ты.   
Грейвз помолчал и добавил:  
\- Я знаю, кто ты, Геллерт. Ты зря не убил меня.  
\- Тебе некуда бежать, - улыбнулся тот. - Ты один.  
\- Я один, - согласился Грейвз. - А ты - нет. Но даже меня одного ты боишься так, что приходится нападать со спины, чтобы победить.   
Он вынул одну руку из кармана, пальцем нарисовал в воздухе квадрат, заключая в него фигуру на пне, как в рамку. Как в раму картины - тяжёлую, широкую, с позолотой.  
\- Хочешь оставить себе мой портрет?.. - Гриндевальд поднял бровь.  
Грейвз поправил раму, чтобы тот виднелся в ней целиком. Чтобы отражался в ней, как в зеркале, от белых волос до остроносых ботинок.  
\- Знаешь, у Гондульфуса была одна любимая присказка, - проговорил Грейвз, сжимая пальцы в кулак. - Если в голове ума нет - с хуя не настругаешь.   
Он ударил в зеркальную гладь. Костяшки пальцев разбили стекло, оно вздрогнуло и осыпалось к ногам, разлилось лужей, оставшейся после дождя. Пустая рама упала на землю. Поляна тоже была пуста.  
Грейвз вздохнул. Лёгкий ветерок шептал что-то в деревьях, но в трепете листьев больше не было никаких слов. Где-то далеко послышался отдалённый раскат грома и едва различимый шум тропического ливня.  
\- Пойдём домой, - сказал Грейвз.   
Криденс, опустив голову, улыбался и гладил его руку большим пальцем.   
\- Отведите меня, мистер Грейвз, - негромко сказал он. - Я не знаю дороги. 

Персиваль проснулся среди ночи и долго лежал с открытыми глазами. Костяшки пальцев саднило. В руке до сих пор чувствовалась ладонь Криденса. Он знал, что так бывает после очень глубокого сна, когда не сразу понимаешь, что проснулся уже окончательно. Тело продолжает помнить, особенно если сон так реален...  
Он повернулся набок, подгрёб под себя одеяло, но это не помогло. Его жгло нестерпимое желание увидеть, услышать... прикоснуться к Криденсу. Сказать ему, что всё хорошо. Кошмаров больше не будет. Снова почувствовать его тепло под ладонью - он же здесь, совсем рядом, стоит только подняться и пройти пару шагов.  
Сейчас глубокая ночь, - напомнил себе Грейвз. - Можно подождать с разговорами до утра. Если не спится - надо пойти выпить глоток скотча, пройтись вокруг дома, выкурить пару сигарет. Незачем будить мальчишку, потому что руки вдруг зачесались.   
Грейвз попробовал закрыть глаза и задремать обратно, но они распахивались сами собой, и он пялился в прохладную темноту, на обои с лабиринтом серебряных линий, на фотографии в чёрных рамах, на стеклянную ножку лампы с бумажным абажуром.   
Криденс. Криденс. Это было не возбуждение, так хорошо знакомое из прошлого. Это был странный звериный голод. Будто он вернулся с долгой охоты, и его тянуло проверить, не случилось ли что за время его отсутствия. Он прекрасно знал, что Криденс спит рядом, но не мог успокоиться. Ему было нужно увидеть. Почувствовать самому, наклонившись, вдохнуть его запах и понять - это он. Свой. Всё тот же Криденс.  
Проворочавшись с боку на бок почти полчаса, Грейвз решил сделать себе маленькую поблажку, потому что иначе, кажется, ему предстояло вертеться так до утра. Он вышел из спальни. Босиком подошёл к двери Криденса, прислушался, потянувшись к ней.  
Там было тихо. Ни шелеста, ни скрипа кровати. Ни дыхания. Грейвз буквально кожей чувствовал, что Криденс там, и не мог никак объяснить себе же своё поведение. Что за звериные повадки?   
И почему у Криденса так тихо?..   
Я просто проверю, что он там, - сказал себе Грейвз. - Просто посмотрю. Я не собираюсь ничего делать, - твёрдо сказал он себе. - Просто открою дверь и увижу его. И уйду.  
Ручка двери легко, без щелчка, поддалась, когда Грейвз нажал. Криденс лежал лицом к стене, одеяло сползло с плеч.  
Ты не должен этого делать, - сказал себе Грейвз.  
Не должен, - согласился он и шагнул внутрь.  
Ты хотел его просто увидеть. Увидел, он здесь, никуда не делся.  
Так и есть, - согласился Грейвз, встав у кровати.   
Уйди.  
Уже ухожу, - подумал Грейвз и сел на край постели. Положил руку Криденсу на плечо. Тот глубоко и сонно вздохнул, не просыпаясь.   
Я просто немного посижу с ним, - подумал Грейвз, поглаживая Криденса по плечу. - Немного. Пару минут. Он даже не узнает, что я был здесь.  
Криденс ровно дышал. Грейвз коснулся его волос, погладил пальцами по затылку. Тот улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Наклонившись, Грейвз прижался губами к его руке, сквозь тонкую гладкую ткань пижамы. Глубоко вдохнул. Кровать была узкой, рассчитанной лишь на одного человека.  
Ты здесь даже не поместишься, - подумал Грейвз.  
Не помещусь, - согласился он.  
И сделал совершенно немыслимую, возмутительную вещь. То, о чём раньше он даже подумать не мог. Он откинул одеяло и лёг рядом с Криденсом, на самом краю узкой неудобной кровати. Прижался носом к его затылку, обнял за пояс.  
\- Мистер Грейвз... - сонно вздохнул тот и прижался к нему спиной и бёдрами.  
От этого безошибочного узнавания у Персиваля перехватило дыхание. Даже в полусне Криденс понял, кто это. Он был расслабленным и горячим. Грейвз закрыл глаза, прикоснулся губами к его шее под линией волос.   
\- Мистер Грейвз... - прошептал Криденс.   
Тот не знал, что ответить. Как объяснить, зачем он пришёл к нему. Почему лёг рядом с ним. Он сам не знал, почему и зачем - просто не мог иначе. Криденс потёрся об него с тихим стоном, сжал его запястье у себя на животе. Опасная волна возбуждения прокатилась от груди до паха. Криденс прижался теснее, точно к встающему члену, будто лучше Грейвза понимал, что происходит.  
Тот медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Мальчика пора готовить ко взрослым ласкам. Недалёк тот день, когда всей силы воли Грейвза не хватит, чтобы удержаться. Прежних поцелуев и нежностей становилось нестерпимо мало. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас. Просто перевернуть Криденса задом кверху и взять его - этого будет мало. Он ещё не готов. Он не сумеет ответить, как нужно, он слишком неопытен, чтобы отдать себя целиком. Его надо учить.  
Грейвз прижимал к себе податливое тело. Криденс, кажется, уже ничего не боялся. Он качал бёдрами с тихими вздохами, будто приглашал не тянуть. Грейвз целовал его в шею - нет, мальчик, тебе придётся подождать. Не сейчас. Не так. Не в этот раз...  
Он погладил Криденса по груди, забравшись ладонью ему под пижаму. Тот жарко вздохнул в ответ, выгнулся под лаской, потянулся рукой к паху, как привык. Грейвз не стал его останавливать. Приспустил ему штаны, погладил обнажённую задницу, потрепал ягодицы - Криденс отозвался стоном. Он сжимал свой член, торопливо двигал рукой и резко толкался назад, рискуя спихнуть Грейвза на пол.  
\- Не спеши, - прошептал тот, пропустил одну руку ему под шею, второй придержал запястье. Криденс вытянулся, когда Грейвз прижался к нему всем телом. - Не спеши, мой мальчик, - повторил он, направляя его руку медленно и плавно.   
\- Мне так хочется... - сухими губами прошептал тот.  
\- Один ты будешь делать так, как тебе хочется, - негромко сказал Грейвз. - А со мной - так, как хочется мне.  
\- Да, сэр, - выдохнул Криденс.  
Грейвз плотно держал его за запястье, двигал его рукой, прижимал к себе, не позволяя сильно толкаться бёдрами.   
\- Я научу тебя получать удовольствие быстро, - прошептал он, целуя его за ухом, - но сначала научись пробовать медленно.  
\- Это так трудно, - жалобно прошептал Криденс.  
\- Делай, как я говорю, или я не позволю тебе прикасаться к члену, - приказал Грейвз.  
\- Да, сэр, - простонал Криденс. Он гладил себя, затаив дыхание, с приглушёнными стонами сквозь сжатые губы. Ему явно мучительно хотелось закончить всё быстро, но он не смел.  
\- Молодец, - прошептал Персиваль. - Продолжай так.  
Когда горячий твёрдый член Грейвза коснулся его ягодиц, Криденс вздрогнул и ахнул. Грейвз провёл обнажённой головкой по выпуклой заднице, придержав член рукой, направил его между половинками, потёрся. Положил ладонь на бедро Криденса, направляя ритм. Это было лучше, чем ничего. Намного меньше, чем ему бы хотелось... но Грейвз умел ждать.  
Криденс свободной рукой прижал ко рту ладонь Грейвза, лизнул её. Маленький паршивец - Грейвз глухо застонал, прижавшись лицом к его шее. Отбросив страх, Криденс обрёл любопытство и сотню собственных смелых желаний - и одним из них явно было желание слышать Грейвза. Пробежав языком по основанию ладони, Криденс поймал губами большой палец и втянул его в рот. Он определённо быстро учился.   
Грейвз направлял член между ягодицами, сжимал между ними, придерживая их рукой. Узкая кровать тихо поскрипывала от коротких толчков, Грейвз балансировал на самом краю, чувствуя спиной пустоту. Криденс упирался ладонью в стену. Они двигались в такт. Горячий рот, горячие руки. Грейвз стонал ему в шею, Криденс стонал, не разжимая губ. Грейвз воткнул член ему между бёдер, скользких и горячих от пота, чувствуя, что оргазм уже близко. Схватил за запястье:  
\- Теперь можешь быстрее... вместе со мной.   
Криденс ласкал языком его палец, не выпуская его изо рта, выгибался, стискивал бёдра, пытаясь сжать член сильнее. В тишине его стоны казались обжигающе громкими. Грейвз прикусил зубами плечо, толкаясь сильнее, ударяясь пахом в твёрдые ягодицы.   
\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, сэр, - Криденс с влажным всхлипом раскрыл губы, целуя его ладонь, - я так хочу... для меня... только мне, сэр...   
Грейвз зажал ему рот, вцепился в бедро пальцами, и кончил, не сдержав громкого стона, быстрыми, яростными толчками, упираясь в промежность Криденса, скользя по собственной сперме. Криденс укусил его за ладонь, замычал, вытягиваясь в струнку и расслабляясь - он тоже успел.  
Грейвз поцеловал его под мокрый затылок, чувствуя, как сразу начинают слипаться глаза. Криденс глубоко и спокойно вздохнул. Завёл руку назад, положил влажную ладонь на обнажённое бедро Грейвза.   
Вот ведь паршивец, - успел подумать тот, стремительно проваливаясь в глубокий сон. - Обязательно надо на мне след оставить...  
Сдержанную торжествующую улыбку Криденса он, к счастью, не видел.

Утром у Персиваля ныло всё. Рука, которую Криденс отлежал тяжёлой башкой, бок, плечи, рёбра, спина - каждая мышца, которая заставляла тело балансировать на краю жёсткой кровати, настолько узкой, что нельзя было даже развернуться. Такие ночные выходки не проходили бесследно, как в молодости. В двадцать лет Грейвз мог прекрасно высыпаться на охапке травы в шалаше. Двадцать лет прошли двадцать лет назад...  
Грейвз пошевелился, осторожно, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Криденс спал, обнимая его руку, обхватив ногами лодыжку. Удивительно. Грейвз провёл полночи в чудовищно неудобной позе, на кошмарной кровати - он-то, привыкший к двуспальному простору в своей спальне! - и при этом проснулся до странности довольным жизнью. И даже ломота в теле казалась незначительным неудобством, и только.  
И даже то, что он спал не один, его совершенно не тревожило, хотя недавно одна мысль о том, чтобы провести ночь с Криденсом, вызывала у него глухое раздражение. Это было странно. Странно и... приятно.   
Грейвз бы с удовольствием изучил оттенки этого "приятно", но тело было однозначно против оставаться в этой позе ещё хотя бы пару минут. Персиваль высвободил из плена ногу, потом руку, потом вторую руку, которую пришлось вытащить из-под шеи Криденса. Тот проснулся, потёр руками лицо, покосился на Грейвза, который сел на край кровати и пытался размять ноющее плечо.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр, - он улыбнулся довольно, чуть ли не хитро, и лёг на спину.  
\- Знаешь, что, Криденс, - сказал Персиваль, хмурясь с досадой, - хватит ютиться в конуре. Надо заняться твоей комнатой. И - да, доброе утро, - он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, но Криденс ловко подставил губы.   
\- Вы теперь будете приходить ко мне, сэр?.. - с надеждой спросил он, обхватив Грейвза за шею, так что тот не мог выпрямиться.  
\- Иногда, - сказал Грейвз, немного отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. - Поэтому тебе нужна новая кровать. Займёмся этим после завтрака.  
Криденс выглядел радостно и лукаво. Он словно преобразился - чёрт его знает, почему. Наверное, после всех мытарств для него было счастьем, что Грейвз пришёл к нему среди ночи. Пришёл и остался. И Криденс почувствовал себя... нужным. Желанным. Теперь он буквально светился.   
\- Вы говорили, что всегда будете стучать, - прошептал он, хитро кусая губу.  
Вот же маленький паскудник, - с внутренним смехом подумал Грейвз. - Запомнил и подловил. Сам, значит, несколько ночей подряд забирался ко мне без разрешения - а тут вдруг заговорил про правила. Но нельзя же сказать ему - ты так делал, поэтому я тоже могу. Иначе получится, что это Криденс здесь решает, как устанавливаются и нарушаются правила. Пусть прошлые ночные визиты останутся его тайной.  
\- Да, Криденс, - сказал Персиваль, стараясь не выглядеть слишком весёлым, хотя, кажется, это плохо получалось. - Я очень хотел увидеть тебя, поэтому зашёл без стука.  
\- Но вам ведь тоже нельзя нарушать правила?.. - спросил тот.  
\- Нельзя, - сказал Грейвз. - Но наказывать меня не в твоей власти. Я могу предложить тебе кое-что другое.  
Криденс смотрел на него с нетерпеливым ожиданием. У мальчишки был цепкий ум и отличная память, и нельзя было его недооценивать.   
\- Если я нарушу своё правило - я выполню одну твою просьбу, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Любую?.. - жадно спросил Криденс.  
\- Любую, если она в моих силах, - подтвердил Грейвз. - Луну с неба я тебе не достану, но в остальном проси, чего хочешь.  
\- Я скажу потом, - решил Криденс после короткой паузы. - Я подумаю.  
Грейвз усмехнулся. Да уж, выбор у Криденса большой. Ему даже стало любопытно, что это будет за просьба.  
\- Хорошо. Договорились, - сказал он и расцепил его руки у себя на шее. 

Перемена в Криденсе была удивительной - особенно по сравнению с тем, каким мрачным и замкнутым он был раньше. Даже за завтраком он болтал больше, чем ел, будто исчезло какое-то препятствие, которое мешало ему говорить. Счастье словно распирало его изнутри, он не мог держать его в себе.   
У него отрастали волосы. Улыбаясь, он щурил глаза и не сжимал губы. Держал плечи развёрнутыми - сам, без напоминаний. Грейвз смотрел на него, сдержанно улыбаясь, и сам напрочь забывал про свою тарелку.  
\- Вы поможете мне сделать новую комнату?.. - спросил Криденс, положив локти на стол и подаваясь вперёд. - Чтобы было красиво, как у вас... как везде. И как на пижаме, где чёрное и журавли.  
\- У меня есть несколько идей, - сказал Персиваль. - Я давно думал о том, что она тебе не подходит. Ты очень изменился, Криденс.  
\- Потому что теперь вы со мной, мистер Грейвз, - он протянул обе руки через стол и раскрыл ладони. И не отвёл взгляд, даже ничуть не смутился.   
\- Я всегда говорил, что буду с тобой, - Грейвз дал ему руку.  
\- Я только сейчас в это поверил, - сказал тот. - Я не успел поверить тогда... до того, что случилось. Но сейчас я знаю, что вы меня не оставите.  
Он поглаживал Грейвза по тыльной стороне ладони и смотрел на него с голодной жадностью.  
\- Я хочу всё про вас знать, - сказал он, и Грейвз не смог разобрать, то ли в голосе было обожание, то ли требование. - Расскажите мне...  
Грейвз не вздрогнул - только слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Это будет долгий рассказ, - ответил он. - У меня была насыщенная жизнь. Но я ведь тоже знаю о тебе не так уж и много, - добавил он. - Мы можем обмениваться вопросами и ответами, что скажешь?  
\- Мне кажется, я тоже много не знаю про себя, - серьёзно сказал Криденс. - Когда вы спрашиваете - вы как будто зажигаете свечу в комнате. Тогда я смотрю и вижу ответ.   
\- Значит, у нас будет ещё одна традиция, - решил Грейвз. - Мне будет приятно познакомиться с тобой, мой мальчик.  
\- Мне с вами тоже, сэр, - Криденс сжал его пальцы и улыбнулся. 

\- Стены должны быть светлыми, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- У вас чёрные, - возразил Криденс.  
\- У меня чёрные, потому что я люблю спать в темноте. А ты будешь здесь заниматься, читать, может быть, принимать гостей. Поэтому у тебя будут светлые.  
\- А можно сделать чёрной одну?.. - спросил Криденс, упрямо опуская голову.   
\- Тёмной, - согласился Грейвз. - Вот эту, за изголовьем, - он прикоснулся к стене ладонью, погладил стремительно чернеющий шёлк. - Ночное небо и птицы... - задумчиво сказал он. - Ты же любишь разное зверьё.   
\- Я люблю журавлей, - быстро сказал Криденс.  
На тёмном фоне проступили белые облака и ветки цветущей сливы. Между ними распахнули огромные крылья летящие журавли. Получилось немного пёстро, но Криденсу, кажется, понравилось.   
\- Здесь ещё должна быть луна... - сказал он, рисуя на шёлке пальцем. - И вода... они летят над водой.  
Грейвз не стал вмешиваться, хотя, по его мнению, рисунок получался избыточным. Но если Криденсу нравилось... Он вздохнул и сдержался.   
\- Здесь должна быть гора, - добавил Финли, рассматривая узор, склонив голову. - А возле горы что-то растёт. Дерево или куст.  
Грейвз шагнул назад, взяв себя за подбородок, чтобы не возразить.   
\- И пагода, - с энтузиазмом добавил Финли. - У неё вот такая крыша... - он сложил ладошки "домиком".  
Предатель, - с досадой подумал Грейвз. - Я ему жалованье плачу, а он мои вкусы не разделяет... Паразит.  
\- Вам нравится?.. - Криденс обернулся, поймал взгляд.  
\- Главное - что нравится тебе, - сказал Персиваль, стараясь улыбаться не слишком натянуто. В конце концов, мальчик так долго жил в скупости и простоте - неудивительно, что сейчас ему хочется получить всё и сразу - и журавлей, и луну, и цветы, и гору, и облака.   
Комната получилась просторной, едва ли не больше, чем спальня Грейвза. Здесь появились большие окна с тонкими светлыми занавесями, блестящий лаком письменный стол, на котором аккуратной стопкой лежали книги и перья. Вместительный книжный шкаф из белого ясеня, со стеклянными дверцами, подвесные бумажные светильники с длинными красными и золотыми кистями. Для белья и мелких вещей Грейвз оставил здесь только пару китайских же комодов с жанровыми сценками на крышках, остальное переместилось туда, куда давно его следовало отправить - в отдельную гардеробную. Общую, разумеется.  
Грейвз взял два скатанных свитка, которые нашёл для Криденса ещё месяц назад, пристроил на белые стены: японец Охара Косон, невероятно модный сейчас в Америке, и какой-то безымянный китайский художник. Смесь ар-деко с азиатскими мотивами получилась на удивление органичной, и тому и другому стилю был свойственен лаконичный минимализм и символизм.   
Ну... в некотором смысле лаконичный, - подумал Грейвз, глядя на тёмную стену с журавлями. - Хорошо ещё, этим двоим не пришло в голову добавить туда карпов, хризантем или ласточек.   
Криденсу бы понравилось в Японии. Было в ней что-то ему созвучное, Грейвз даже сам не понимал, что. Но, окружая Криденса её мотивами, он видел, как они подходят друг другу. Грейвз в своём интересе к востоку следовал исключительно моде. Но в самом Криденсе проступало что-то экзотическое - то ли скулы, то ли разрез глаз... Кем были его родители?.. Как он попал к Мэри Лу? Если его мать была волшебницей, как так случилось, что он оказался среди не-магов?.. Вряд ли Криденс знал эти ответы. И, к сожалению, под рукой уже не было авроров, которым можно было бы поручить расследование.

\- Нам надо обсудить кое-что очень важное, - сказал Грейвз, открыв портсигар. За время бессонных ночей он так привык курить в столовой, что иногда теперь спускался туда исключительно за этим. Криденс усаживался у его ног, как привык, и не чувствовал по этому поводу никакого смущения. Новоселье немного поубавило в нём радостного оживления, теперь Криденс обратил взгляд внутрь себя и, наверное, рассматривал перемены. Но он всё ещё улыбался - просто теперь немного рассеянно.   
Грейвз затянулся, погладил прижавшуюся к колену темноволосую голову. Наклонившись, протянул зажжённую сигарету Криденсу:  
\- Попробуй. Только не вдыхай глубоко. Потяни немного и задержи дым во рту.   
Криденс ответил взглядом, полным влюблённого недоверия, будто Грейвз поделился с ним немыслимой драгоценностью. Аккуратно взял сигарету двумя пальцами, поднёс ко рту и зажал в губах.  
\- Не глубоко, - напомнил Грейвз.   
Криденс коротко затянулся и тут же раскрыл губы, выпуская дым.  
\- Нет, задержи его, - сказал Грейвз. - Задержи дыхание.   
Криденс послушался, затянувшись ещё раз, плотно сжал губы и уставился на Грейвза, ожидая подсказки.   
\- Выдохни, - разрешил тот. - А теперь ещё раз, только теперь медленно вдохни.   
Криденс слегка поперхнулся дымом, кашлянул, тут же затянулся ещё раз, прикрыв глаза.   
\- Не спеши, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Это очень приятно, - с дымом выдохнул Криденс. - А Мэри Лу говорила, что курить грешно.  
\- Мэри Лу ничего не понимала в удовольствиях, - довольно усмехаясь, сказал Грейвз. - Она была злобной фанатичной курицей и ненавидела всё прекрасное. Например, тебя.  
Криденс опустил глаза, пряча улыбку.  
\- А вы когда-нибудь... - начал он, держа на весу сигарету в поднятой руке, - вы когда-нибудь были с женщиной?..   
\- Никогда, - сказал Грейвз и поставил локти на колени. - Я не люблю женщин. Мне нравится дружить с ними, как, например, с Серафиной. Опекать их, как Тину. Но я никогда не был влюблён ни в одну.  
\- А в мужчин?.. - Криденс поднял пытливый взгляд.  
\- Тех, кого я любил, было намного меньше, чем тех, с кем я спал, - ответил Грейвз. - Не буквально спал - я имею в виду, с кем у меня был секс.  
\- Он был со многими?.. - ревниво спросил Криденс. Грейвз убрал чёлку у него со лба, улыбнулся этой детской ревности. Потянулся взять вторую сигарету для себя. Криденс сосредоточенно затянулся, скосив глаза на огонёк.   
\- Первый раз я влюбился почти двадцать пять лет назад, - сказал Грейвз. - Да, с тех пор у меня было много мужчин. Криденс, я не против говорить с тобой о своей прошлой жизни, но я хотел обсудить кое-что важное из нынешней.  
\- Да, сэр, - тот пристроил локоть ему на колено и посмотрел в лицо. Поза (хотелось бы верить, что ненамеренно) вышла какой-то хамской, особенно в сочетании с тем, что Криденс сидел и курил.   
Он сядет тебе на шею, Персиваль, - растроганно подумал Грейвз. - Ты избалуешь его, и он будет вить из тебя верёвки. Очень нежно и очень упрямо. Он ещё не знает, как на тебя действует... А что будет, когда узнает?..  
\- Если тебе неудобно сидеть - возьми стул, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Простите... - Криденс убрал локоть и чуть-чуть покраснел.  
А вот теперь он начнёт проверять на прочность тебя, Персиваль. Кокетством, просьбами, манипуляциями... Он не упустит ни одного неверного шага. Вспомнил же в нужный момент, паршивец, что ты обещал стучаться всегда...  
\- Ты поставил меня в сложное положение, Криденс, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз. - С одной стороны - ты выполнил моё требование и успешно учишься владеть своей силой. Я говорю про обскури, в которого ты теперь можешь обращаться. С другой стороны - я запрещал тебе заниматься магией в одиночестве, и ты нарушил запрет. Получается, что я должен и наказать, и похвалить тебя.  
\- Да, сэр, - сказал Криденс, опустив голову.  
\- Ты проявил смелость и самостоятельность, - сказал Грейвз. - Но я не могу сделать вид, что ты не нарушил правил. Если я только накажу тебя - получится, что я наказываю тебя за хороший поступок. Если только награжу - значит, я поощряю плохой.  
\- Что же делать?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе выбор, - сказал Грейвз и стряхнул пепел, который исчез в воздухе. - Ты можешь получить и награду, и наказание - либо не получить ни того, ни другого. Как ты считаешь, что будет справедливо?  
\- Будет честно, если вы накажете меня, сэр, - тихо сказал Криденс, не поднимая головы. - Вы запрещали колдовать без присмотра. А я колдовал... И ещё уходил из дома ночью, чтобы мне никто не мешал... Вы не разрешали уходить одному. А я сделал и то, и другое.  
Грейвзу почудился в его голосе какой-то подвох, но он не мог разобрать, в чём дело. Решил, что Криденс просто волнуется, пытаясь быть честным. Это определённо было похоже на волнение - он ведь признавался в проступках, зная, что его ждёт болезненная порка.  
\- Хорошо, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз после короткого размышления. - Так мы и сделаем.  
Тот тихо вздохнул и торопливо затянулся сигаретой. Определённо, наказание вызывало в нём страх.  
\- Ты честный и смелый мальчик, - сказал Грейвз. - Если ты сам выбрал наказание, выбери и награду. Чего бы тебе хотелось?..   
\- Мне бы хотелось пойти с вами в синематограф, - тихо сказал Криденс.  
\- Куда?.. Синема... А, да, я знаю, что это, - вспомнил Грейвз.   
\- Я слышал про Чарли Чаплина, - сказал Криденс. - Я бы хотел его увидеть. "Золотую лихорадку"... И "Знак Зорро"... и "Паровоз Генерал"... Я видел афиши, а иногда раздавал листовки у театра людям, которые выходили оттуда. Они были такие весёлые... и смеялись... Мне кажется, мне тоже очень, очень понравится.  
\- Хорошо, Криденс, - решил Грейвз. - В Лондоне должны быть театры синематографа. В следующий раз мы пойдём туда. Не-маги часто опережают нас, - задумчиво сказал он. - Фотографию, например, они изобрели первыми. Если бы маги не прознали о ней, никаких колдографий у нас бы не было.  
\- Вы говорили об этом, - сказал Криденс. - Что маги не изучают магию...  
\- За исключением отдельных безумцев вроде Ньютона, - сказал Грейвз и потушил окурок в пепельнице. 

Порку Криденс вытерпел мужественно. Всё было, как в прошлый раз - Грейвз отвёл его в кабинет, прислонил к себе, ещё раз повторил, чем Криденс заслужил наказание. Тот сопротивлялся удовольствию дольше, чем в прошлый раз, но опять не смог удержаться ни от слёз, ни от оргазма. Когда он попытался встать на колени, как в прошлый раз, Грейвз остановил его.  
\- Моё удовольствие - не часть твоего наказания, Криденс, - серьёзно сказал он. - Сделаешь это позже.  
И Криденс снова притих, когда Персиваль обнимал его обеими руками, покачивая в объятиях.   
Грейвз опасался, что сам пристрастится к этой порочной практике, потому что вздохи и стоны Криденса от ударов казались особенно жаркими. Но он не любил причинять боль. Он пытался придумать какой-то ещё вид возмездия, который бы не включал в себя ни телесные наказания, ни унижение, но который был бы достаточно впечатляющим, чтобы Криденс удерживался от нарушения правил - и не мог придумать ни одного. Лишать Криденса еды, свободы или элементарных привилегий казалось ему бесчеловечным. Это с успехом проделывала Мэри Лу, а он не собирался идти по её дороге. Но что тогда?.. С подчинёнными прекрасно работал страх увольнения, понижения в должности и уменьшение жалования - но для Криденса всё это было неприменимо.  
Грейвз прижимал к своему плечу его голову и размышлял, поглаживая Криденса по волосам. По мере того, как день за днём Криденс распрямлялся, ему становилось всё неудобнее класть Грейвзу голову на плечо. Скоро, пожалуй, заметит их разницу в росте...  
\- Я знаю, что я хочу у вас попросить, - прошептал Криденс, - за то, что вы нарушили правило.  
\- Проси, - сказал Грейвз, сдерживая любопытство.  
\- Посидите со мной, когда я буду в ванне... мы можем о чём-нибудь поговорить. Или вы расскажете что-нибудь про себя...  
Грейвз усмехнулся. Всё-таки он был прав тогда, в первый раз - Криденс хотел, чтобы он остался. Но тогда было не время...   
А сейчас?..   
А сейчас они уже делили друг с другом интимное пространство. Они уже спали в одной постели. Их связывал не только секс и не только обучение магии. И... Грейвз в любом случае не мог отказаться, потому что дал обещание.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Когда?..  
\- Сейчас, - вздохнул Криденс.  
Грейвз поцеловал его в уголок брови и последний раз провёл рукой по спине.  
\- Хорошо, - повторил он. - Идём.

Прислонившись плечом к стене, Грейвз смотрел на него. Тихо шумела вода, льющаяся в ванну, сладкой горечью пахли ландыши. Тот раздевался просто, не напоказ, просто как будто под взглядом Грейвза ему было приятнее это делать. Он снимал одно за другим - галстук, жилет, брюки - аккуратно складывал на этажерку. В ванной комнате было тепло. Грейвз расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, чтобы не давила на шею, и тоже взялся за галстук, чтобы не выглядеть чересчур формально в такой обстановке.  
\- Можно мне, сэр?.. - Криденс качнулся к нему, но остановился, не сделав шаг. Он стоял, прямой и обнажённый, не прячась от взгляда. Грейвз знал это ощущение. Знал когда-то очень давно, как естественно быть собой в своей коже. Но уже не помнил, каково это. Он ни разу не раздевался полностью со своими многочисленными любовниками - после Лоренса. Лоренс был точкой отсчёта совершенно другой жизни и совершенно другого Персиваля.  
\- Можно, - сказал Грейвз и опустил руки.   
Криденс шагнул к нему, с волнением лизнул нижнюю губу и взялся за узел.   
\- Найди, как потянуть, чтобы ослабить его, - подсказал Грейвз.   
Криденс пока знал лишь один, самый простой способ повязывать нормальный галстук, Грейвз ещё не учил его остальным тонкостям. Мальчику хватало другого потока знаний, чтобы забивать голову ещё и этим. Но, вероятно, теперь он был готов справиться с более сложными вещами. Он аккуратно распустил узел и с долей благоговения медленно стянул галстук с шеи Грейвза.  
\- Доволен? - с короткой улыбкой спросил тот.  
\- А ещё вы закатывали рукава в прошлый раз, - тихо сказал Криденс, глянув на него из-под бровей. - Можно?..   
В прошлый раз у Грейвза на правой руке не было шрамов. И он не был уверен, что Криденсу стоит видеть последствия своей ревности.  
\- Вряд ли это хорошая идея, мой мальчик, - сказал он.  
\- Это из-за того, что я ранил вас?.. - спросил тот. Он быстро соображал. - Вы не хотите, чтобы я видел?.. Там что-то ужасное?..  
\- Просто несколько новых шрамов, - сказал Грейвз. - Ничего серьёзного.  
\- Если ничего серьёзного, почему вы не хотите их показать?..   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты об этом думал. Всё уже в прошлом.  
\- Боль в прошлом, - сказал Криденс. - А следы в настоящем. Я всё равно знаю, что они там, - он кончиками пальцев провёл по рукаву. - Если я их не вижу - не значит, что я не помню.  
Грейвз усмехнулся.   
\- А ты учишься быстрее, чем я ожидал, - сказал он.   
\- Потому что я учусь у вас, - сказал Криденс и выпрямился. Чтобы продолжать смотреть ему в глаза, пришлось поднять голову. - Пожалуйста, сэр, - твёрдо сказал он. - Я хочу знать. Что бы там ни было.   
Грейвз поднял руку и повернул запястьем к нему. Он прятал шрамы не только от Криденса, но и от себя. За долгую жизнь он накопил их достаточно, но по-настоящему гордился лишь двумя. Первым, тонкой белой нитью на предплечье - от ножа Сойки. Вторым - рваными следами от когтей водяной рыси, наискосок через грудь. Остальные - метки его нерасторопности, самонадеянности, глупости. Каждая вещь, если пользоваться ею достаточно долго, обрастает царапинами, сколами, теряет блеск. Стыдиться, в принципе, нечего, но и повода для радости нет.   
Криденс аккуратно отстегнул запонки с малахитом, отложил на край раковины. Взял за правую руку, сдвинул рукав к локтю. Кончиками пальцев прочертил линии выпуклых белых рубцов. Склонив голову, поцеловал уродливую кляксу на запястье.   
\- Вам было очень больно?.. - серьёзно спросил он.  
\- Я переживал раны страшнее, - сказал Грейвз. - Кроме того, Ньютон поил меня обезболивающим. Это здорово помогало.  
\- Тогда почему вы всё делаете левой рукой?.. - спросил Криденс, прижав его ладонь к обнажённой груди. - Я думал, что вам больно...   
\- Мой наблюдательный мальчик, - усмехнулся Грейвз, глядя ему в глаза. - Нет, мне не больно. Но нужно время, чтобы я вернул себе силы.   
\- А они вернутся?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Я на это рассчитываю, - сказал Грейвз. - А теперь иди в воду, или мы простоим тут ещё час, обсуждая ошибки прошлого.  
Криденс аккуратно закатал ему оба рукава до локтя, как в прошлый раз, и только тогда забрался в ванну. Грейвз сел на бортик, вытянул скрещённые ноги.  
\- Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, - предложил он.  
\- Вы читали много книг?.. - сразу спросил Криденс, приминая ладонью горы душистой пены. Пузырьки шелестели и лопались.  
\- Да. Очень много. Я и сейчас люблю читать. Но в Америке у меня было мало времени на развлечения.  
\- Раньше я читал только Библию, - сказал Криденс, по шею съезжая в воду. - Мне не нравилось... История магии лучше.   
\- Есть книги интереснее Истории магии, - сказал Грейвз.   
\- Какие? - с любопытством спросил Криденс.  
\- Романы о приключениях... поэзия.   
\- Я знаю считалки в рифму. Про ведьм. Модести знала много таких. А ещё я читал газеты, в которые заворачивали сыр в лавке.  
\- Моя мать читала мне стихи, когда я был ребёнком, - сказал Грейвз. - Но в магическом мире мало поэтов и писателей. Ведь самих магов мало. Так что со временем я начал интересоваться тем, что пишут не-маги.   
\- А где сейчас ваши родители?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Погибли, когда мне было двадцать восемь. Они плыли на "Титанике" и не смогли спастись.  
\- Они не могли аппарировать?..   
\- Это случилось посреди океана, - сказал Грейвз. - Насколько я знаю, отец до последнего спасал людей, и они с матерью аппарировали, только когда корабль уже начал тонуть. К сожалению, у этого заклинания есть предел. Чем дальше расстояние - тем опаснее. До ближайшего острова было почти шестьсот километров. Они не смогли добраться до земли.  
\- Вы их очень любили?.. - тихо спросил Криденс.  
\- У нас были сложные отношения, - сказал Грейвз, опуская руку в воду. - Но я всегда надеялся, что они погибли без мучений.  
\- Ваш отец тоже был аврором?  
\- Нет. Но он был хорошим человеком. Очень умным, стойким, волевым.  
\- А ваша мама?..  
\- Она была очень красивой, - Грейвз улыбнулся. - Отец привёз её из Греции. Семья не хотела отдавать её замуж за американца - и он её украл.  
\- Украл?.. - Криденс поднял брови.  
\- Она была только рада, - пояснил Грейвз. - Мать не любила Америку, но очень любила отца. Она была из очень древнего рода, - сказал он, медленно проводя пальцами по воде. - Много тысяч лет назад в Элладе жили настолько могущественные маги, что их считали богами. Родословная моей матери ведёт к одному из них.   
\- К богу?.. - шепотом переспросил Криденс, пытаясь спрятаться в пене.  
\- Они не были богами, - улыбнулся Грейвз. - Просто великими магами, которые правили Грецией. Мать много рассказывала мне о них. Легенды... сказки. Она знала наизусть длинные поэмы, а я выучивал их с её слов.  
\- А какие стихи вам нравятся?.. - спросил Криденс, высовываясь из воды по плечи.  
Грейвз наклонился, провёл костяшками пальцев по его щеке, стирая следы пены.  
\- _Ветрам весенним во всем, Диодор, совершенно подобна  
Страсть моя, ибо во мгле темного моря летит_, - негромко сказал он. Криденс прикусил губу, у него начали полыхать кончики ушей, но он смотрел на Персиваля, не отрываясь.  
\- _То ты покажешься мне ненастным, а то вдруг светлеешь  
Милой улыбкою уст, взглядом лучистым своим_, - тихо продолжил Грейвз. Криденс смотрел растерянно, будто не понимал ни слова, бегал глазами по лицу.  
\- _Словно крушенье терплю - несет меня бурное море.  
Словно я сбился с пути - так меня ветер несет_, - продолжил Грейвз. Смущение разлилось у Криденса от ушей по всему лицу, будто он умылся слишком горячей водой, и поэтому полыхал даже лбом и кончиком носа.  
\- _Дай же мне знать, наконец, я принят или отвергнут,  
Должен узнать я, куда гонит теченье меня_, - закончил Грейвз, с ласковой усмешкой глядя на Криденса. Тот сверкал глазами, до подбородка прячась в воде.  
\- Не понравилось?.. - спросил Грейвз, плеснув водой в его сторону.  
\- Понравилось, - сипло сказал тот. - Очень красиво... Только... непривычно звучит.  
\- Это гекзаметр, - сказал Грейвз. - Некоторые считают, что его придумал поэт по имени Орфей. Я его очень далёкий потомок по линии матери.  
\- Он ваш предок, как Гондульфус?..  
\- Да. Только Гондульфус родился примерно двести пятьдесят лет назад, а Орфей... тысячи четыре, если мама правильно помнила.  
\- Вы знаете всех своих предков на четыре тысячи лет назад? - недоверчиво спросил Криденс.  
\- Нет, только самых значимых, - улыбнулся Грейвз. - Мне было слишком скучно зубрить всех.  
Криденс опустил глаза, побулькал пальцами.  
\- А вы знаете ещё такие стихи?.. - тихо спросил он, глядя на свои руки.

_Птицы, не щебечите, не мучьте меня понапрасну,  
Милый мальчик уснул утром в постели моей!  
Вы ведь, болтушки, в ветвях притаились - молю, замолчите,  
Сплетниц племя! Скорей дайте и мне отдохнуть!_

Грейвз читал по памяти, удивляясь, как после такого долгого забвения на ум сами приходят и Мелеагр, и Феокрит, и десятки других поэтов, воспевавших юношей. Криденс жадно слушал, будто понимал каждое слово, и как только Грейвз останавливался, просил ещё и ещё. У него сияли глаза, он смотрел, не отрываясь, будто думал, что Грейвз сам писал для него нескромные признания. Он лежал, откинув голову на край ванны, сам до одури похожий на черноглазого кудрявого мальчика, по которому древние мужи сходили с ума. Улыбался, рассеянно облизывая раскрытые губы.   
\- Я никогда не думал, что про это можно говорить стихами, - сказал он, когда Грейвз замолчал, чтобы передохнуть. - Я думал... про это невозможно сказать, потому что таких слов не существует.  
\- Просто никто не занимался твоим образованием, - сказал Грейвз. - Поэтому у тебя нет подходящих слов. Я достану тебе "Британнику". Там двадцать девять томов - чтения хватит надолго. Но оно будет сложнее Истории магии.  
\- Я справлюсь, - уверенно сказал Криденс. - Я хочу... - он сдавленно вздохнул, - я хочу разговаривать с вами. Не только слушать и спрашивать.   
\- Мне нравится, когда ты спрашиваешь, - улыбнулся Грейвз. - И когда слушаешь.  
Криденс вздохнул с досадой, положил ногу на бортик ванны, почти рядом с Грейвзом. У него были сморщенные от горячей воды пальцы и розовые ступни. Слишком близко. Опасно близко. Персиваль не смог удержаться - пощекотал.  
Короткий вскрик, нога мелькнула в воздухе, ударила в воду - волна ударила в спину - Грейвз не успел ни заслониться, ни отпрянуть. Через секунду он был мокрым, как тюлень. Белая рубашка прильнула к телу, волосы упали на лоб.  
\- Пф, - сказал Грейвз, выплёвывая воду, и сурово посмотрел на Криденса. Тот глядел в ответ с изумлённым ужасом, прижав руки к груди. Волосы лезли в глаза, Грейвз попытался их отбросить, встряхнув головой, но те были слишком тяжёлыми от воды. С них капало.  
\- Я боюсь щекотки, - прошептал Криденс, сжавшись. - Простите.   
Он нервно хихикнул, сжал губы - смех прыснул сквозь них.   
\- Криденс... - укоризненно сказал Грейвз. Фыркнул, чтобы сдуть прядь волос с носа. Криденс прикусил пальцы, сдерживая хихиканье. В глазах быстро таял испуг.  
\- Вы накажете меня, сэр?.. - спросил он шёпотом, в котором не было ни грамма раскаяния - сплошная надежда.   
Ах ты паршивец, - подумал Грейвз, улыбаясь почти против воли. - Кому-то просто неймётся быть отшлёпанным. То-то в прошлый раз нечто странное почудилось в его тяге к справедливости. Наивный ты, Персиваль, как полевая ромашка. Мальчику понравилось...  
Грейвз прочесал пальцами волосы, выжимая из них воду. Как всегда, неуложенные, они падали вперёд на лицо. Криденс разглядывал его с жадным любопытством, забыв и про страх, и про наказание. Грейвз брызнул ему в лицо водой с пальцев:  
\- Да, Криденс, - и постарался придать голосу побольше суровости. - Обязательно накажу.   
Тот прикусил губу, хитро сощурился и сполз ниже, окунувшись по подбородок. Грейвз пристально смотрел на него, очень стараясь сохранять выдержку и хмуриться, хотя очень хотелось заржать. Ну вот же паршивец, а. Следи за ним теперь, чтобы он в поисках наказания не выкинул что-нибудь...  
Паршивец взмахнул ногой и ударил в воду.   
\- Криденс! - сказал Грейвз, проморгавшись второй раз. Держать брови насупленными он мог часами, это было профессиональное - но губы разъезжались в улыбку. - Криденс, я накажу тебя строго, - пригрозил он.  
Нашёл чем грозить.  
\- Дважды?.. - тот с надеждой поднял брови, и Грейвз прикусил язык, чтобы не пообещать сгоряча трижды.  
\- Я не буду наказывать дважды за одно и то же, - сказал он, стараясь держаться. Делать это, будучи мокрым с головы до ног, с непослушными волосами, падающими на лицо, было сложно. Персиваль встряхнул головой, краем глаза зацепил своё отражение в зеркале над раковиной. Не узнал.  
Он как будто сбросил лет десять. Куда-то исчез тяжёлый серьёзный взгляд, складка между бровями держалась на честном слове и так и норовила разгладиться. Жёсткая линия губ предательски гнулась вверх, будто её заставляли. Грейвз даже не сразу вспомнил свою улыбку. Он давно не видел её, глядя в зеркало.   
Криденс сел, обхватив руками колени, посмотрел на него с подозрительным блеском фанатизма в глазах. Протянув руку, убрал с лица одну мокрую прядь, пригладил её на макушке.  
\- Вы такой красивый, сэр, - прошептал он.  
\- Я мокрый, - сказал Грейвз, усмехаясь.  
\- Мокрым вы очень красивый, - согласился Криденс.   
Грейвз рассмеялся. Держаться не получилось. Прощай, взлелеянный авторитет. Криденс больше никогда в жизни не поверит, что тебя надо слушаться. Потому что ты сидишь тут с ним, мокрый и глупый, и ржёшь, как мальчишка, глядя на его влюблённую улыбку.  
\- Вы не будете меня строго наказывать, - сказал Криденс лукаво, будто его распирало какое-то тайное знание.  
\- Почему это?.. - спросил Грейвз, посмеиваясь.  
\- Потому что вы добрый, - ответил тот. - И потому что не было правила, что вас нельзя намочить.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты удивительный наглец, Криденс? - спросил Грейвз, чувствуя, как улыбка расползается по щекам.  
\- Не было такого правила, - упрямо сверкая весёлыми глазами, сказал тот.  
Грейвз наклонился и поцеловал его, потому что не смог придумать ответ. Волосы опять упали на лоб.  
\- А вы правда не станете дважды наказывать за одно и то же?.. - шепотом спросил Криденс, вытянув к нему шею, чтобы ответить на поцелуй.   
\- Правда, - тихо сказал Грейвз, - Но не вздумай окатить меня водой ещё раз.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Криденс, распахнув глаза. - Я не буду так делать.  
Грейвз не успел предупредить, чтобы он не делал никак - Криденс обхватил его за плечи, дёрнул на себя и уронил в ванну. Пена плеснула через край, залив чёрно-белый пол.  
\- Криденс!.. - Грейвз вынырнул очень мокрым и очень сердитым, но беспомощно рассмеялся, увидев его лицо.   
\- Вы же всё равно меня накажете, мистер Грейвз, - пояснил Криденс, щуря глаза, как лиса, внезапно обнаружившая себя запертой в курятнике. - Потом... Когда высохнете.   
Грейвз приподнялся над ним на руках, зловеще улыбнулся и хотел было пригрозить, что в наказание не станет наказывать... Но передумал.  
\- Ну, раз ты меня сюда затащил, - сказал он и перевернулся, укладываясь спиной на грудь Криденсу, - то я здесь и останусь.   
Он задрал ногу на колено, стащил безнадёжно испорченный ботинок, вылил из него воду и перебросил через бортик ванны. Тот звучно плюхнулся в лужу на полу. За ним полетел носок. Туда же последовала вторая пара из носка и ботинка, и Грейвзу было удивительным образом всё равно, куда они упадут и не причинят ли этим какие-нибудь разрушения, учитывая, что второй ботинок угодил в раковину.   
\- А есть заклинания, которые позволяют сушить одежду?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Есть, - сказал Грейвз, открывая краны, чтобы добавить горячей воды, потому что Криденс расплескал по полу почти половину. - И я научу тебя одному сразу, как только мы вылезем.  
Он взялся за мелкие пуговицы жилета, услышал, как Криденс под ним затаил дыхание. Грейвз расстегнул его, приподнялся, чтобы снять. Тот с трудом отлипал от мокрой рубашки, пришлось попросить Криденса, чтобы помог выпутаться.   
\- А дальше?.. - спросил Криденс, трогая белый воротник.  
\- Пока достаточно, - сказал Грейвз, вытягиваясь на нём во весь рост.   
Он сам не знал, почему не тянет раздеться. Почему ему удобнее лежать в ванне в рубашке и брюках, не показываясь Криденсу обнажённым. Нет уж, хватит того, что они вообще были в ней вместе.   
Грейвз положил затылок на плечо Криденсу, не собираясь сейчас задумываться о таких вещах. Пусть это будет просто его дурацкая причуда.  
\- У вас что-то нарисовано... на спине, - тихо сказал Криденс.  
\- Это татуировка, - сказал Грейвз, прикрывая глаза. - Можешь не говорить, что Мэри Лу считала их грешными, я догадался.  
\- Откуда она у вас?..  
\- Её сделал мой брат.  
\- Я не знал, что у вас есть брат, - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Не родной. Кровный, - сказал Грейвз. - Мы вместе учились в школе магии. Он индеец. На последнем курсе я отправился вместе с ним в его племя, чтобы пройти один очень древний ритуал.   
\- Это волшебная татуировка?.. - спросил Криденс, разглаживая рубашку у него на плечах, чтобы рассмотреть получше.   
\- Да. В некотором роде.  
\- Что она делает?..  
\- Помогает мне быть собой, - сказал Грейвз.  
Ему было тепло и почти уютно, хотя под затылком было твёрдое плечо, а не упругая подушка, и лежать на Криденсе, который обнимал его поперёк груди и придерживал между коленями, вообще было не очень удобно. Совсем не удобно. Но ужасно приятно. Грейвз почувствовал, что сейчас начнёт проваливаться в сон, и плеснул водой в лицо, протёр глаза. Криденс мягко хватал его губами за волосы и тихонько дёргал.   
\- Ты балуешься, - сказал Грейвз.  
Криденс согласно промычал что-то.  
Он не балуется... он играет, - вдруг понял Грейвз. - Конечно же, он просто играет. Ему не хватает подвижности, он сидит и учится целыми днями, ему тесно в своём теле... Тебе, кстати, тоже не хватает подвижности, - подумал он.  
Прежде, когда он был аврором, и даже когда стал директором Департамента, он уделял время физическим тренировкам, потому что иногда одной магии недостаточно. После всех этих событий, после плена он совершенно забросил их. И зря. Рано или поздно - и скорее рано, чем поздно - Гриндевальд узнает, что Криденс жив. Расслабляться не время.   
Грейвз пяткой ткнул краны, чтобы журчание воды не заставляло слипаться глаза. Пробормотал "Акцио", чтобы призвать портсигар из столовой, чарами приоткрыл дверь ванной, чтобы тот не проломил её, захлопнул обратно, поймав его в руку. Стряхнув с пальцев воду, достал сигарету - аккуратно, чтобы не намочить табак.  
\- Можно мне?.. - спросил Криденс, дождавшись, пока тот сделает первую затяжку.  
\- Это очень пижонская привычка - курить в ванной, - предупредил Грейвз, передавая ему сигарету. - Попробуешь один раз - и уже не отвыкнешь.  
Он достал для себя вторую, отослал портсигар на этажерку. Пара глубоких вдохов помогли прогнать сон. Он выпустил дым в потолок, посмотрел, как тот медленно клубится во влажном воздухе.  
\- С завтрашнего дня ты будешь заниматься со мной не только магией, - сказал Грейвз. - Тебе нужно двигаться. Развивать не только ум, но и тело.   
Мокрая ткань липла к коже, тело просвечивало сквозь рубашку, по волоскам на руке к закатанному рукаву стекали капли воды. Криденс погладил его по груди, сунул пальцы между пуговицами, чтобы коснуться кожи, и замер, затаив дыхание, будто опасался, что его одёрнут.   
\- Я разденусь, когда мне этого захочется, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз, прислонившись виском к его уху. - Не торопись.  
\- Мне хочется прикасаться к вам, - виновато прошептал тот. - Всё время...  
\- Не торопись, - негромко повторил Грейвз. - Тогда ты получишь куда больше, чем возможность прикасаться ко мне.  
Тот глубоко вздохнул. Грейвз услышал, как от жара потрескивает сухой табак, когда Криденс взял сигарету в губы и втянул дым.   
Они провалялись так ещё полчаса - а может, и больше, Грейвз не следил за временем - разговаривая о ерунде и обсуждая дальнейшие планы, осторожно подшучивая друг над другом, но с каждым смешком становясь всё смелее. У Криденса обнаружилось острое, цепкое чувство юмора. Немного мрачноватое, но у Грейвза было такое же.   
Вылезая из ванны первым, в облепившей тело одежде, он чувствовал на себе голодный взгляд Криденса. Лужи на полу были холодными, коврик промок насквозь и влажно чавкнул, когда Грейвз наступил на него и поморщился. Достав ботинок из раковины, Персиваль поднял второй с пола, отставил их в сторону. Спасти их уже было нельзя: тонко выделанная кожа покоробилась, подошва разбухла. Можно было, конечно, понадеяться на мастерство Финли, но Грейвз особенно не жалел - он не успел привязаться именно к этой паре. Он подобрал и выжал жилет, встряхнул его - этот тоже выглядел жалко. Криденс наблюдал за ним из воды, разглядывая его тело сквозь мокрую одежду - рубашка выглядела непристойно прозрачной, и хотя под ней была тонкая майка, это не скрывало, например, заострившихся от холода сосков.   
Грейвз давно не ловил на себе взглядов, полных такого безграничного обожания. Или просто предпочитал их не видеть? Предпочитал думать, что его внешность и тело - это инструмент, и если он безупречно выглядит - это всего лишь часть работы, маркировка статуса. Он знал, что красив. Всегда был. И ребёнком, и подростком, и молодым мужчиной - он привлекал взгляды и легко вызывал улыбки. Потом это куда-то исчезло. Он перестал думать о красоте. Перестал гордиться своим отражением, лишь проверял его, как отчёт, на помарки и опечатки.   
Горячий взгляд Криденса вызвал забытое, но совершенно отчётливое желание... покрасоваться. Снова ощутить себя, как тогда - чуть-чуть павлином с роскошным хвостом, от которого не отводят глаз. Осознать себя, чёрт возьми, красивым мужчиной - ведь возраст сделал его лишь лучше, и даже седина смотрелась благородным символом мужества, а не старости.  
\- Вылезай, - сказал Грейвз, обеими руками зачёсывая назад влажные волосы, разведя локти в стороны и позволяя разглядывать себя сквозь рубашку.   
\- Я... сейчас, - смутился Криденс, обхватил руками колени.  
Не только у тебя стоит на мальчика, но и у мальчика крепко стоит на тебя, - внутренне усмехнулся Персиваль, безошибочно разгадав причину смущения. - Стоит тебе уйти, как он схватится за член и кончит с мыслями об очень мокром и очень красивом мистере Грейвзе.  
\- Ты хотел узнать заклинание, которым сушат одежду, - поддразнил он.  
\- Вы покажете мне потом?.. - спросил Криденс, торопливо облизнувшись.  
\- Покажу, - улыбнулся тот, решив не издеваться. - Когда обсохнешь, спускайся в класс. До обеда нам нужно успеть позаниматься хотя бы час.  
Он вышел из ванной с ровной спиной, чувствуя лопатками обжигающий взгляд, оставляя мокрые следы босых ног и лужицы воды, капающей с брюк - совсем как призрак утопленника. Правда, неприлично счастливый призрак.


	2. 02

Однажды вечером заглянул Ньютон, остался до ужина и после ужина. Они с Криденсом исчезли в зверинце всего на час - Криденс впервые позвал Грейвза с собой, но тот вежливо отказался, объяснив, что никогда не умел находить общего языка с хвостатыми, пернатыми, чешуйчатыми и прочими тварями. Ньют проверил, как заживает рука, не нашёл сильных изменений, но не расстроился: она всё равно действовала лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Они провели втроём на удивление приятный вечер - а потом Ньют кое-что вспомнил.  
\- Авроры приходили на следующий день, - сказал он, и никому не стоило уточнять, на следующий день после чего. - Город был взбудоражен. Я наплёл им, что это баньши вырвался из-под холма, но... Криденса видели. Если слухи дойдут до...  
\- Я понял, - оборвал Грейвз.   
\- Вы уедете?.. - спросил Ньют, потирая ладони.  
\- Я не хочу никуда уезжать, - сказал Криденс.  
\- Мы не будем от него бегать, - ответил Грейвз. - Это бессмысленно, мы только потратим время. Если он придёт сюда - пусть приходит, мне есть чем его встретить.  
\- Он опасен и очень умён, - тихо сказал Ньют.  
\- Я тоже опасен, - усмехнулся Грейвз. - А уж как опасен Криденс - не мне вам рассказывать, вы видели. Сейчас у меня есть шанс держать руку на пульсе событий, - добавил он. - Я не стану от него отказываться.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - попросил Ньют. - Вы же знаете, что он ни перед чем не остановится.  
\- Не рассказывайте это мне, - сухо сказал Грейвз. - У меня было четыре месяца, чтобы изучить его методы. Я лучше кого бы то ни было знаю, на что он способен.   
Ньют посмотрел на него, подняв светлые брови.   
\- Очень странно, - сказал он, хмурясь. - У меня всё время выскальзывает из памяти, что вы были в плену. Это может быть какое-то заклятие, которое он на вас оставил.  
\- Это двадцать пять лет службы аврором, - сказал Грейвз. - На мне нет его заклятий, это проверяли во время расследования. Я едва уговорил не разбирать меня на части, чтобы проверить отдельно каждую клетку.   
\- Но в Дурмштранге... - начал Ньют.  
\- Лет пять назад я лично завербовал нескольких специалистов по Тёмной магии, закончивших Дурмштранг, - сказал Грейвз. - В Америку едет много эмигрантов, и далеко не все они сохраняют лояльность своим школам. У нас есть отдел, в котором вместе работают выпускники Хогвартса, Шармбатона, Колдовстворца, Махотокоро, Кастелобрушу и Уагаду. Я не могу позволить себе рисковать своими людьми... только из-за того, что мы недостаточно внимательно присматриваемся к методам соседних школ. На мне нет чужих заклятий, - сказал он.   
\- Вам виднее, - сказал Ньют. - Я лучше разбираюсь в магозоологии, чем в политике и всех этих... играх.  
\- Хорошо, что я разбираюсь, - сказал Грейвз. - Думаю, в ближайшее время он будет осторожен. Его ищут. И я собираюсь помочь его отыскать. Надеюсь, у меня получится сделать это раньше, чем он найдёт нас.  
Прощаясь, Ньют замешкался, поманил Грейвза за собой из дома.  
\- У вас получилось... - спросил он, глядя в сторону, - найти общий язык с Криденсом?.. Вы смогли помириться?  
\- Да, - сказал Грейвз. - Не волнуйтесь за него.   
\- Я волновался не только за него, но и за вас, - тихо ответил тот, неуверенно улыбнувшись клумбе с фиолетовыми крокусами.   
\- Мы пришли к пониманию, Ньютон, - сказал Грейвз и коротко сжал его за плечо. - Он не нападёт на меня второй раз. Он верит, что я заинтересован в нём лично, а не только в его возможностях.  
\- И это правда?.. - Ньют поднял глаза.  
\- Да. Это правда, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Хорошо, - тот быстро улыбнулся, быстро отвёл взгляд. - Я... я рад.

Грейвз отправил Легиона с посланием к Смит-Каммингу, подтверждая готовность сотрудничать во всём, что будет касаться Гриндевальда. Он не рассчитывал, что британская разведка откроет ему все карты, но предполагал, что новой информации в любом случае будет достаточно, чтобы работать вместе. Неизвестно ещё, кому повезло в этой ситуации больше - ему или Смит-Каммингу, заполучившему в своё распоряжение бывшего директора Департамента магической безопасности.   
Следующие несколько дней пролетели так быстро, что он едва успевал оглядываться. День начинался с занятий с Криденсом. Тот овладевал магией с какой-то феноменальной скоростью. Прежние успехи не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, чего Криденс добивался теперь. Тренировки на свежем воздухе давались ему сложнее, он вообще был к ним непривычен, но зато он был упрямым. Пробежки вдоль озера и гимнастические упражнения очевидно приносили ему радость. Грейвз вспоминал, как гонял юнцов в аврорате, и с каждым днём чувствовал себя всё моложе.   
После обеда он отправлялся в Министерство, постепенно вникая в курс дел и изучая секретные сводки агентов со всей Европы. Он догадывался, что ему скармливали далеко не всю информацию, но ему хватало и того, что он узнавал. В ответ пришлось поделиться со Смит-Каммингом методикой вычисления шпионов Гриндевальда, которую он разработал сам. Те всегда действовали по отлаженной схеме - в отличие от американцев, которые отдавали секретной службе лишь часть времени, как Гудини, а в обычной жизни были простыми предсказателями, зельеварами и торговцами. Небольшая ставка агента была для них не самым важным вознаграждением. Грейвз отбирал тех, кого интересовала возможность быть полезным своей стране. Он не верил в лояльность за деньги - всегда может найтись тот, кто предложит больше, хотя иногда и ему приходилось сотрудничать с профессионалами, которые напоминали путешествующих коммивояжёров, просто вместо артефактов и оберегов они торговали тайнами. В качестве связных и курьеров Грейвз использовал девушек - они редко возбуждали подозрение, особенно когда мастерски прикидывались дурочками. Гриндевальд собирал под крыло амбициозных магов, не обращая внимание на пол. Грейвз не гнушался простушками и кокетками. Мужчины нередко брезговали вытряхивать содержимое дамских сумочек, так что в пудреницах, расчёсках или в стопках гигиенических принадлежностей его агенты носили по Европе множество тайн.   
Система перекрёстного допроса привела Смит-Камминга в восторг. Каждый агент Гриндевальда, выпущенный из школы, следовал раз и навсегда установленным правилам. На этом их и ловили - несмотря на идеально составленную легенду, они держались слишком спокойно, выпаливали показания без запинки там, где простой человек, ни в чём не замешанный, путался в словах от волнения, краснел, бледнел, заикался и пытался соврать. То, что казалось подозрительным - на самом деле было естественным.   
Грейвз проводил в Министерстве по три, четыре, шесть часов, иногда запаздывая к установленному собой же времени ужина. Криденс всегда дожидался его, не садясь за стол, когда бы он ни вернулся. Вечера заканчивались шахматами, прогулками, поцелуями и куда более откровенными ласками, чем прежде. Криденс не боялся ничего и был готов ко всему. Но Грейвзу было мало простого согласия. Ему было нужно, чтобы Криденс научился отвечать - всем собой, всем телом. И он учил.

В первый раз он сам испытывал волнение - от предвкушения. Сердце билось чаще, в брюках стало тесно, когда он завёл Криденса к себе в спальню, которая снова вызывала у мальчишки благоговение.   
\- Сядь, - сказал Грейвз, отпустив его руку, и закрыл дверь. Щёлкнул замком. В доме никого не было, кроме них - но это был символический жест - быть закрытыми в комнате с тёмными стенами и огромной кроватью, вдвоём, в тишине. Отгородившись от мира. Между ними происходило что-то важное, чего нельзя было высказать в словах. Даже Грейвз не знал этих слов. Он мог только чувствовать, как в каждом из них копится напряжение, и когда они приближаются друг к другу - вспыхивает сияющая вольтова дуга, ослепляя и обжигая обоих.   
Криденс облизал пересохшие губы, сел на край постели и положил руки на колени. Он не выглядел ни смущённым, ни растерянным, ни напуганным - но его волнение чувствовалось лёгким привкусом озона и чёрного дыма в воздухе. Грейвз подошёл к нему вплотную, положил руки на плечи.   
\- Я хочу научить тебя доставлять мне самое большое удовольствие, - сказал он.  
Криденс поднял к нему лицо, ничего не ответив - они оба знали, что ответ и так ясен. Криденс мечтал научиться.  
\- Это не навык тела, - сказал Грейвз, поглаживая его по плечам и по шее. - Его ты освоишь быстро. Это умение раскрываться для меня целиком. Впускать меня не только в твоё тело, но ещё глубже... - он прикоснулся к его груди. - Ты понимаешь меня?..  
\- Да, - тихо сказал Криденс, глядя ему в лицо обманчиво спокойными глазами, на дне которых клубилась тьма.   
Грейвз одной рукой расстегнул его жилет, стянул с плеч. Криденс подался вперёд, выскальзывая из него, но остался сидеть на месте. Грейвз за локоть поднял его на ноги, не расстёгивая, спустил вниз подтяжки.  
\- _Сколь еще долго украдкой мы будем с тобой целоваться,  
Тайные знаки любви взором друг другу дарить?_ \- негромко сказал он, развязывая ему галстук и с шелестом вытягивая его из-под воротника. Криденс тихо вздохнул, расправив плечи. Грейвз взялся за пуговицы рубашки, по одной, не торопясь, выталкивая их из петель. Правая рука подводила его, но он уже приноровился действовать левой. Криденс стоял ровно, опустив глаза, сдержанно дышал. Беглая улыбка то появлялась, то исчезала у него на губах, словно дрожащий огонёк.   
Грейвз развёл полы рубашки в стороны, прикоснулся к его груди ладонями, погладил по рёбрам, обвёл большими пальцами соски - те напряглись от прикосновения. Криденс вдохнул, сжал губами улыбку. Он уже знал, что Грейвзу важен каждый его ответ, даже самый слабый, и позволял телу реагировать так, как оно желало само, не прячась.   
Грейвз спустил рубашку с его плеч, прогладил ключицы и мышцы. Расстегнул ему брюки, подцепил пальцами вместе с бельём и стянул вниз. Присев на корточки, крепко взял за щиколотку, снял с Криденса обувь и носки. Хлопнул ладонью по икре, чтобы тот вышагнул из брюк.   
\- Развяжи мой галстук, - велел он, поднявшись, и заметил, как у Криденса вздрогнул член, отзываясь на приказ возбуждением.   
Прикусив губу, Криденс распутал шёлковый узел - медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Развязал и оставил лежать на шее, тайком улыбнувшись, будто это было верхом бесстыдства.  
\- Жилет, - скомандовал Грейвз, вложив руки в карманы, и Криденс явственно покраснел - хотя в полумраке спальни это скорее угадывалось, чем было отчётливо видно. От волнения пуговицы скользили у него в пальцах, но Грейвз не помогал. С каждым мгновением промедления Криденс краснел всё сильнее, член у него поднимался всё выше, пока не коснулся головкой брюк Грейвза. Криденс на секунду закрыл глаза, пошатнулся и расстегнул последнюю пуговицу с коротким выдохом.   
\- Сними, - подсказал Грейвз, когда Криденс замер, вцепившись кулаками в края чёрного жилета. Переведя дыхание, тот снял его с Грейвза, качнувшись ближе, и выронил на пол, случайно разжав пальцы.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - хрипло прошептал он, положив горячие ладони ему на грудь, - можно ещё?..  
\- Что ты хочешь ещё?.. - тихо спросил Грейвз, пристально глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Ру... рубашку, - выдохнул тот, короткими ногтями легонько царапнув в грудь.   
\- Можешь расстегнуть у ворота, - разрешил тот. - На одну пуговицу.  
\- Можно на две?..  
\- На одну, - твёрдо сказал Грейвз.  
Криденс скользнул ладонями выше, к плечам. Заметно сглотнул, взявшись за твёрдый воротничок и коснувшись пальцами шеи. Грейвз немного поднял подбородок.   
\- _Сколь еще тешиться долго одними словами придется,  
Изо дня в день промедлять в том, что уже решено?_ \- негромко проговорил он, зная, что Криденс почувствует пальцами вибрацию горла. Криденс почувствовал, прерывисто вздохнул. Его член мягко ткнулся Грейвзу в пах упругой головкой. Персиваль смотрел ему в лицо, чуть щуря глаза.   
\- Криденс, - сказал он, и тот едва вздрогнул от голоса, который и чувствовал, и слышал. - Не возись. Если взялся - расстёгивай.  
Тугая петля наконец поддалась, воротничок разошёлся в стороны. Криденс опустил руки, пересчитав пальцами оставшиеся пуговицы. Тонкая белая ткань отозвалась тихим шелестом. Криденс посмотрел на гладко зачёсанные волосы.  
\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз на незаданный вопрос. - Но если ты будешь стараться меня порадовать - они выбьются сами. Ты будешь знать, что это твоя заслуга.  
\- Да, сэр, - с предвкушением выдохнул тот, глаза у него зажглись. - Я хочу вас порадовать...   
\- Ложись, - сказал Грейвз.   
Криденс сел на тёмно-синее, почти чёрное покрывало, прошитое серебряной нитью, сдвинулся в центр кровати. Машинально погладил его пальцами, опустился на спину, расставив руки. Распахнув глаза, уставился в потолок. Он глубоко дышал, напряжённый член лёг ему на живот, заметно вздрагивая от пульса. Криденс ждал, что будет дальше, готовый принять и боль, и поцелуй, а ещё лучше - их вместе.   
Грейвз шагнул к краю постели, заставил его согнуть колени и руками потянул их в стороны. Криденс поддался легко и чутко - согнул, развёл, раскрываясь без капли стеснения. Любое стеснение Грейвз отменял своей волей. Криденс просто подчинялся и доверял ей, выполняя любое требование.   
Он доверял. Знал, что в ответ получит ласку. Наедине с Грейвзом не могло быть стыда и страха - Грейвз не стыдил и не угрожал. Он был предельно честен, каждый приказ был предельно прост. Подчиняться было легко и естественно. И Криденс подчинялся, не задавая вопросов, не сомневаясь.   
Персиваль удивлялся каждый раз, когда видел, как быстро мальчик соскальзывает в этот особенный транс, становясь мягким, как масло. Сколько облегчения отражается у него на лице, когда оно разглаживается, как иногда это невыразимое, невыносимое облегчение собирается в уголках глаз маленькими слезинками и срывается вниз по вискам, а губы складываются в благодарную улыбку.   
Грейвз погладил его обеими руками, от колен до щиколоток и обратно, обхватывая ладонями икры, чувствуя жёсткие колкие волоски. Криденс отозвался расслабленным вздохом. Он смотрел в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами. Руки раскинуты в стороны, пальцы перебирают покрывало. Криденсу не нужно было сейчас смотреть на Грейвза, чтобы следовать за его волей. Взгляды глаза в глаза им нужны были лишь в самом начале, когда Грейвз каждый раз заново ломал хребет его сопротивлению, замешанному на старом стыде и страхе. Когда они исчезали, исчезало и сопротивление.   
Склонившись, Грейвз поцеловал его под колено. Криденс тихо ахнул - без изумления, просто отвечая на прикосновение губ. Грейвз накрыл его мягкими ласковыми поцелуями, и выше, и ниже, и с внутренней стороны, где было чувствительнее всего. Несколько десятков точно таких же поцелуев достались второму колену, прежде чем Грейвз, потеревшись о них щекой, словно лесной кот, оставляющий метку своей территории, двинулся выше. Он целовал стройные светлые бёдра, языком поднимал дыбом волоски на них, поднимался по ногам всё выше и выше, по внутренней стороне бёдер приближаясь к паху. Криденс отвечал стонами - тихими, длинными, как дыхание.   
Опираясь на руки, Грейвз остановился над его членом. Тот лежал наискосок через живот - крупный, плотный, покрасневший от прилива крови. Под тонкой кожей змеились тёмные вены. Грейвз наклонился, провёл по нему кончиком носа от основания до уздечки, вызвав у Криденса громкий вздох. Качнулся на руках назад к паху - и провёл по горячему члену горячим языком. Криденс конвульсивно сжал пальцы на покрывале и ответил таким громким стоном, что Грейвз решил дать ему передышку - мальчик рисковал кончить от этих ласк немедленно. Он гладил его по внешней стороне бёдер, целовал, избегая самых чувствительных мест, хотя это было непросто - раскрываясь и подчиняясь, Криденс становился чувствительным весь. Он подставлялся под руки и губы, постанывал, едва ли не хныкал от нетерпения, но Грейвз, двумя пальцами пережав основание члена, успокаивал лаской, а не возбуждал, и Криденс постепенно начал дышать ровнее. Грейвз короткими дразнящими поцелуями прошёлся от мошонки до уздечки, лизнул упругую, сладко и терпко пахнущую головку, и качнулся выше.   
Он чувствовал жажду тела Криденса, как острую физическую потребность. Недостаток еды вызывает чувство голода. Недостаток воды - жажду. Для недостатка Криденса не было подходящего слова. Грейвз не назвал бы его ни любовью, ни страстью, ни похотью. Это было что-то звериное. Древнее. И голод, и жажда, и страсть одновременно, и щедрая горсть безумия. Может быть - одержимость?..  
Что чувствует рысь, сжимая челюсти на горле косули? Способна ли она чувствовать торжество от удачной охоты? Грейвз определённо чувствовал, что его охота была удачной - что Криденс, которого он так долго выслеживал, приманивал, приручал - Криденс был добычей, которая достанется ему одному. Безраздельно.  
Грейвз целовал его жадно, поднимаясь к груди, Криденс стонал и вздрагивал, будто губы обжигали его. Он потянулся к члену, Грейвз остановил его:  
\- Нет. Сегодня будет не так.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, - бессильно прошептал тот, соглашаясь и умоляя одновременно. Вцепился пальцами в покрывало, подставляясь под горячие поцелуи.   
Грейвз опустил руку вниз, мимо члена, погладил промежность. Криденс приподнял бёдра, позволяя проникнуть дальше, Грейвз нажал пальцами на вход, погладил вокруг, по ягодицам и между ними.  
\- _Только напрасно мы время прекрасное тратим с тобою:  
Речи пустые должна в дело любовь превратить_, - прошептал он.   
\- Я не могу называть ваши речи пустыми, простите, - внезапно с тихим стоном сказал Криденс, закрыв глаза. - Если пустые они, то и небо тогда уж пустует, - продолжил он, и Грейвз замер, понимая, что не ослышался: тот отвечал чистым гекзаметром. - Тёмное, звёзд и луны лишено, безнадёжно слепое... Как же тогда я сумел солнце увидеть на нём?  
\- Криденс... - выдохнул Персиваль, но тот только тихо улыбался, покачивая бёдрами, тёрся о его руку и, кажется, даже не собирался оценивать произведённый эффект.  
Грейвз потянулся к его лицу, поцеловал в раскрытые губы. Криденс обвил его за шею руками, будто это было знаком позволения прикоснуться к Грейвзу.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - прошептал Персиваль, и Криденс повиновался, выныривая на звук его голоса из своего сладкого забытья. - Поэтическое состязание мы продолжим позже, - сказал Грейвз, чуть улыбнувшись. - У тебя прекрасное чувство ритма...   
Он гладил Криденса по ягодицам, и тот прижимался к руке, постанывая и хмуря брови. Грейвз стоял над ним на коленях, между широко разведёнными ногами, упираясь ладонью в покрывало за плечом Криденса.   
\- Сейчас ты будешь слушать меня и мои руки, - сказал он. - Подними бёдра выше. Не так высоко, - поправил он, когда Криденс потёрся членом о его живот. - Это время для других ласк. Трогать член ты сегодня не будешь.   
\- Да, сэр, - ответил Криденс, сдержанно выдыхая.  
Грейвз погладил его между поднятыми ягодицами, легонько похлопал по ним:  
\- Не сжимай.   
Криденс постарался расслабиться. Грейвз гладил его по заду, помогая разжать мышцы, раскрывая ягодицы, оттягивая их в стороны. Криденс постанывал от каждого прикосновения пальцев к промежности, непроизвольно сжимался от ласки. Грейвз гладил медленно, проминал напряжённые мышцы в паху. Криденс старался, но, стоило его расслабить в одном месте, как он напрягался в другом.   
Грейвз знал, что так будет. Криденс так долго жил под грузом стыда за себя - за эрекцию, за наличие члена, за смутные телесные желания - что над ним придётся долго работать, прежде чем он сумеет избавиться от воспоминаний, застрявших в теле.  
\- Не торопись, мой мальчик, - сказал Грейвз, заметив, что тот начал хмуриться от досады, - у нас впереди вся ночь. И эта... и все остальные.  
Криденс выгнулся навстречу руке, будто впервые поверил, что Грейвз хочет его.   
\- Я хочу быть вашим... - прошептал он, устремляя взгляд в потолок. - Вашим всегда... Я хочу...  
Он прервался, жалобно поднял брови, шаря глазами по потолку, будто пытался найти там слова.  
\- Я столько всего... - начал он и опять остановился. - Я никогда... Я не знаю, - беспомощно выдохнул он.  
\- _Я_ знаю, - ответил Грейвз, глядя ему в лицо. - Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я сам всегда этого хотел. Я думал о тебе с нашей первой встречи. Я не знал тебя, но хотел тебя. Вспомни, как тебе было тепло.   
\- С вами... - выдохнул Криденс, балансируя на грани транса от спокойного негромкого голоса.  
\- У меня было много желаний, - сказал Грейвз. - Все - о тебе.  
\- Я хочу их все, - прошептал Криденс, закрывая глаза, пытаясь задержать его пальцы, сжав ягодицы.  
\- Расслабься, - тихо сказал Грейвз, - или ты не сможешь дать мне то, что мне нужно. Ты должен стать открытым... мягким. Свободным.  
Криденс глубоко вздохнул, его лицо разгладилось, он опустил бёдра, коснулся задом покрывала - и Грейвз почувствовал, как напряжённые мышцы проминаются, расслабляются, будто внутри распускаются слишком туго натянутые струны.   
\- Свободным... - прошептал Криденс, уголки губ у него дрогнули.  
Грейвз негромко произнёс безотказное заклинание, и его пальцы увлажнились.   
\- Очень хорошо, мой мальчик, - сказал Грейвз, целуя его в жёсткую линию челюсти, мягко нажимая пальцами на промежность сразу за мошонкой. - Запомни, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.   
\- Счастье... - прошептал Криденс. - Я такой лёгкий...  
Грейвз провёл рукой ниже, погладил, щедро увлажняя смазкой вход, и скользнул внутрь указательным пальцем, аккуратно и плавно, сразу на всю длину. Криденс тихо вскрикнул и выгнулся, прижимаясь задницей к покрывалу. Он резко дышал, будто какой-то из страхов вернулся к нему. Грейвз не шевелился, давая ему время привыкнуть. Тесные мышцы сжали палец у основания с такой силой, что он чувствовал собственный пульс.  
Конечно, проще было бы всё время поддерживать Криденса в сладком покорном забвении, тогда не пришлось бы ему ничего объяснять, не пришлось бы даже учить - можно было просто приказать, и в этом подобии гипноза Криденс расслаблялся бы полностью. Но Грейвзу было нужно, чтобы мальчик осознавал всё, что с ним происходит, не только телом, но и сознанием. Чтобы он научился владеть собой - а не привыкал быть только бездумно, бесстрашно послушным. Покорность - изысканное удовольствие, Грейвз не собирался ограничиваться только ею.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал Персиваль, пригибаясь к нему, чтобы Криденс чувствовал тепло его тела.   
\- Я... не боюсь... - судорожно выдохнул Криденс, уцепившись за его плечи. - Я не боюсь... Мне не больно... Я только...  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Грейвз, ласково касаясь губами его груди. - Ты не привык. Это кажется странным. Не бойся, - повторил он. - Я хочу тебя именно так.  
Криденс глубоко вдохнул, выпустил из стиснутых пальцев рубашку.   
\- Покажите... - попросил он.  
Грейвз медленно вынул палец почти целиком, погладил ощутимо напряжённое кольцо мышц, втолкнул снова. Криденс вздрогнул от толчка всем телом, мотнул головой набок, закусил костяшку пальца. Волосы мягкими кольцами закрыли его лицо - сомкнутые дрожащие ресницы, изломанные острые брови, яркие шершавые губы, светлую родинку на спинке носа. Раскинутый на гладком покрывале, на тёмно-синей ткани с матовым отблеском, он казался почти светящимся. Если бы талантливый художник увидел его - если бы Грейвз позволил хоть одной живой душе увидеть Криденса вот таким - никакая загадка никакой Моны Лизы не сравнилась бы с этим краешком губ, приоткрывших белые зубы.   
Грейвз медленно скользил одним пальцем наружу и внутрь, наблюдая, как непривычные, поначалу неудобные ощущения зажигают в Криденсе удовольствие. Тот постанывал, тянул бёдра вверх, предлагая войти глубже. Скользнув одной рукой по груди, потёр ладонью сосок, провел по животу, задержав дыхание - и увёл ладонь в сторону, на бедро, не коснувшись члена.   
\- Молодец, мальчик мой, - прошептал Грейвз, целуя вздымающуюся от вздохов грудь. И скользнул внутрь двумя пальцами. Криденс запрокинул голову с беззвучным стоном, скомкал в кулаках покрывало, надеваясь на пальцы, обхватывая их так сильно, как только мог.  
\- Разожмись, - тихо скомандовал Грейвз. - Мягче... Учись раскрываться.   
\- Я... - прошептал Криденс, выгибаясь волной и сжимаясь ещё теснее, - я не знаю, как... я не умею...  
Грейвз прижал его к кровати всем весом, Криденс распахнул глаза, раскрыл губы, ошеломлённый такой близостью. Грейвз медленно отстранился, оставив его распластанным.  
\- Представь, что ты не удерживаешь мои пальцы, а выталкиваешь, - негромко сказал он.   
Криденс слегка покраснел, сдвинул брови. Попытался - но почти безуспешно.  
\- Ещё, - спокойно сказал Грейвз, легонько поглаживая его изнутри. - Смелее.   
Криденс глубоко вздохнул, продолжая заливаться краской.  
\- Простите... - прошептал он, выпадая из сказочного мира новых удовольствий в робость и неуверенность.  
\- Криденс, тебе нечего бояться со мной, - негромко сказал Грейвз, нависая над его лицом. - Сделай, как я сказал. Я жду.  
Тот вздохнул ещё раз, закрывая глаза, - и Грейвз почувствовал мягкое сопротивление. Он позволил пальцам выскользнуть почти полностью - и резко толкнул их обратно, сквозь сжатые мышцы. Криденс вскрикнул от неожиданно острого наслаждения - и расслабился.   
\- Запомни, как ты это сделал, - негромко сказал Грейвз. - Теперь понимаешь, чего я хочу?..  
\- Да, - глубоким голосом выдохнул Криденс. - Я понимаю...  
\- Тогда повтори, - сказал Грейвз. - Покажи, что ты понял.  
От сильных движений пальцев Криденс стонал в голос, сжимая и отпуская их, следуя за темпом, который задавал Грейвз. Поднимал бёдра, упираясь пятками в кровать, раскрывался, впускал в себя, коротко всхлипывал. Становился горячим. Грейвз проводил языком по его груди, прихватывал соски зубами, облизывал, целовал. Длинные плавные толчки менял на короткие и глубокие, поглаживал подушечками пальцев, нажимал, раздвигал пальцы, расширяя его внутри и растягивая мышцы у входа. Криденс задыхался от стонов, насаживаясь на его руку, пытался вобрать глубже, вскидывал бёдра, скользя спиной по гладкому покрывалу.  
\- Перевернись, - шепнул ему Грейвз, лизнув в шею, - ляг на живот.  
Криденс нетерпеливо застонал, когда он убрал пальцы. Подобрал коленки, перекатился, лёг, подложив руки под голову и раздвинув ноги. Грейвз встал позади него на колени, крепко взял за пояс и дёрнул вверх, вынуждая выставить задницу. Сунул руку ему под живот, отогнул член и вытянул наружу. Криденс протестующе застонал, но Грейвз не собрался позволять ему кончить, как следует потёршись о покрывало. Он хотел научить во всех смыслах глубокому удовольствию.  
\- Положи сюда руки, - Грейвз похлопал его по круглым ягодицам. - Раскрой себя.  
Криденс упёрся лбом в покрывало, дотянулся и развёл ягодицы в стороны, открываясь для взгляда. В промежности и вокруг влажно блестела смазка. Покрасневший от прикосновений зад был туго сжат - послушно подчиняясь приказу, Криденс всё равно ещё испытывал смущение и неловкость. Он быстро от них избавится, когда привыкнет и научится отдавать себя. Когда они оба забудут, что это такое - стыд, и зачем он придуман.  
Грейвз погладил его между ягодицами, большими пальцами раскрывая их сильнее. Криденс испуганно застонал и сжался под короткими беглыми поцелуями, которые достались заднице - принимать настолько откровенную ласку он явно не был готов. Грейвз не стал заставлять. Собрав пальцами побольше смазки у входа, он втолкнулся внутрь резким и аккуратным движением, и, нависнув над спиной Криденса на локте, больше не давал ему передышки.  
Криденс о ней и не просил.   
Грейвз трахал его, прикрыв глаза, в забывчивости надолго приникая губами к лопаткам и шее. Глубоко, сильно. Пальцами было легко менять угол проникновения, он искал самый лучший, прислушиваясь к непрерывным глухим стонам Криденса. Тот держался зубами за покрывало, вилял задом, толкался назад, ловя ускользающие пальцы. В его стонах начал прослеживаться ритм. Грейвз слушал его тело, плавно ускоряясь. Хлопнул его по плечу, позволяя убрать руки с задницы. Криденс подтянул их под голову, ткнулся лбом в локти. У него покраснела шея. Он дышал влажно и тяжело, с короткими стонами, похожими на резкие вскрики. Задница начала напрягаться.  
\- Нет, - отрывистым шёпотом приказал Грейвз ему в ухо. - Не сжимайся. Дыши глубже. Мне мало тебя... Я хочу ещё.  
Криденс с мучительным стоном прогнулся, растёкся по кровати всей грудью, выпятив зад. Он что-то бормотал в ответ, но слишком тихо и сбивчиво, чтобы Грейвз мог понять.   
\- Я хочу тебя слышать, - потребовал Персиваль сквозь зубы. Волосы упали ему на лицо. Он толкал свою руку бёдрами, будто брал Криденса не пальцами, а членом.  
Тот всхлипнул, приподнял голову.  
\- Скажите, что я ваш... - шепотом взмолился Криденс. - Скажите, что я ваш!..   
У него дрожал голос. Он расслаблялся так основательно, что Грейвз, если бы захотел, мог бы легко добавить к двум третий палец. Он был почти готов.  
\- Хочешь быть моим, Криденс?.. - прошептал Персиваль ему в шею, и тот вскинулся от горячего дыхания.  
\- Я хочу... Я хочу!.. - повторял он, запрокинув голову, натягиваясь на пальцы почти до костяшек и судорожно комкая в кулаках покрывало.   
\- Криденс... - Персиваль впитывал его сбитое дыхание, и, тесно прижавшись к нему - грудью, животом, бёдрами - накрыв его тело своим, мягко, ритмично и сильно толкался подушечками пальцев внутри, задавая темп. Криденс задыхался, беспомощно скулил, вымаливая "Скажите...". - Мой мальчик, - прошептал Грейвз, и ударил пальцами жёстко, размеренно: - Мой. Мальчик.  
Плотные мышцы стиснулись вокруг пальцев - непроизвольной пульсацией, дрожью, которую нельзя было спрятать. На выдохе Криденс закричал. Грейвз упал на него всем весом, придавив к постели, помогая почувствовать каждый миг оргазма, отвечая пальцами на каждый стон. Криденс ударил его в скулу затылком, запрокинув голову, и даже не заметил. Он с криком царапался в покрывало, яростно подбрасывал зад - обессилел только тогда, когда стоны перешли в хрип. Уронил голову на руки, попытался приподняться на дрожащих локтях, но не смог. Он едва дышал, сипло втягивая воздух раскрытым ртом.   
Аккуратно высвободив пальцы, Грейвз торопливо расстегнул ширинку, резко бросил:   
\- Ноги шире. Подними зад.   
Криденс попытался, но безуспешно. У него не осталось сил, чтобы повиноваться, он мог только лежать, дрожащий и обнажённый. По разгорячённой спине побежали мурашки от прохладного воздуха.  
Грейвз приподнялся над ним, опираясь на руку. Он давно был готов, давно сдерживался, не обращая внимания на член, распирающий ширинку. Когда Криденс научится... Когда Криденс научится...  
Его вдруг ударило осознание. Он замер с выпущенным членом в руке, старый стыд накрыл удушающей волной. Бесполезный и осязаемый. Таким он видел его в фантазиях. Послушным. Голым. Даже тогда, перед несостоявшейся казнью, стоял в клетке, ждал рассвета и думал о нём. Жалел, что не будет первым. Хотел распять это тело, взять короткими мощными ударами, подчинить себе, прогнуть под себя. Не научить, а заставить. Войти в него, ломая робкое сопротивление, приручить и обмануть. Запятнать собой. И вдруг фантазия стала реальностью, а реальность сломалась и уплыла. Остался Криденс, сжимающий плечи от холода, как от страха, спрятавший лицо, беспомощный. Остался Грейвз, одурманенный вожделением и властью.  
Он сжал в кулаке головку, толкнулся бёдрами в свою руку, как в тугой неподдатливый зад, застонал от бессилия. Никогда не любил девственников, всегда искал себе уже опытных. Но Криденса хотелось брать грубо и жёстко: напялить на член до упора, до боли, прижать, чтоб не дёрнулся, быстро оттрахать и спустить, ни о чём не думая.   
Он надрочил себя скупыми рывками, когда накатило - воткнулся в белые ягодицы членом, толчками выстреливая на них сперму, горячо, до сладкой судороги в животе ощущая себя подонком. Будто только что изнасиловал Криденса, а тот не сумел уговорить его остановиться. Размазал всё пятернёй по ягодицам, по промежности, которую Криденс подставил из последних сил. Собрав на палец несколько белесых капель, втиснул их в узкую сжатую задницу. Криденс болезненно вздохнул.  
Грейвз накрыл его своим телом, чувствуя, как дурман отступает. Он не мог бы сказать, что с ним только что произошло. Понял только одно - фантазии никуда не исчезли.   
Переведя дыхание, он убрал член в брюки и застегнулся, перевернул Криденса на спину. У того был блуждающий потерянный взгляд, до странности светлый, будто подсвеченный изнутри. Грейвз лёг рядом, обнял - тот в ответ смог только закинуть на него слабую тяжёлую руку. Персиваль накрыл их обоих краем покрывала и одеяла сверху, чтобы стало теплее.  
\- Сегодня ты останешься здесь, - сказал он.  
\- Мистер Грейвз... - невнятно пробормотал тот, едва шевеля губами и медленно моргая. Ему даже говорить было тяжело. Он открыл глаза и обрёл осмысленный взгляд, только когда заметил несколько неаккуратных прядей, упавших на лицо Грейвзу. Потянулся рукой, пропустил их между пальцев.  
\- Вы ведь не будете спать в одежде?.. - тихо спросил он, укладываясь головой на его локоть.  
\- Нет, не буду, - ответил Грейвз.  
\- Вы переоденетесь?.. - тот погладил его по груди, опуская глаза.  
\- Да. Ты же знаешь, что я сплю в пижаме, как и ты.  
\- Мне можно будет на вас посмотреть?..   
Грейвз как следует обдумал свои слова, прежде чем ответить. Мягко привлёк Криденса ближе, вплотную. Позволил его руке скользнуть от груди к подмышке, не стал останавливать явственное намерение потрогать, пощупать себя.   
\- Последний человек, который видел меня полностью обнажённым, погиб семнадцать лет назад, - негромко сказал Грейвз. - Я не тороплюсь раздеваться с тобой не из стеснения или стыда. Мне нечего скрывать. Я просто отвык.  
Криденс слушал молча, гладя по рёбрам. Лицо у него было серьёзным, будто он понимал, что такое доверие от Грейвза за всю жизнь получали единицы. Или - не будто, а действительно понимал.  
\- Когда ты обнажён - ты или я - ты становишься самим собой, - сказал Грейвз. - Остаётся лишь то, что у тебя под кожей. Нет должности, чужого мнения, нет иллюзий. Для меня это важно. С любовниками, которых я находил потом, я никогда не спал и не раздевался. Они не были... достойны.   
Грейвз ненадолго остановился, чувствуя теплую ладонь, которая замерла у края рубашки, выбившейся из брюк. Потом пальцы прикоснулись к телу. Криденс не посмел бы сам забраться к нему под одежду, но если в броне оказалась брешь, он не мог не попробовать.  
\- Ты будешь тем, с кем я разденусь, - сказал Грейвз. Ладонь коснулась его поясницы, несмело легла на неё. - Я знаю, что это случится. Но не сегодня.   
\- Он был вам очень дорог?.. - тихо спросил Криденс, пробираясь под рубашку выше, к лопаткам, и Грейвз заставлял себя не вздрагивать от того, как пальцы вслепую изучали его - кожу, напряжённые мышцы под ней, парочку старых шрамов. Один с войны, светлое пятно обожжённой кожи от плевка ядовитой виверны. Если бы не Тесей - лежать бы Персивалю с почётом глубоко в земле. Один от когтя вендиго, под лопаткой - удалось увернуться.   
\- Я очень любил его, - тихо ответил Грейвз. - Мне казалось, я умер вместе с ним, - добавил он.  
\- Нет... - сказал Криденс, кончиками пальцев гладя его по спине. - Вы живой... Очень тёплый. Сильный.   
\- Я не буду прятаться от тебя, чтобы переодеться, - сказал Грейвз. - Но пообещай мне, что пока не станешь смотреть.  
Криденс глубоко вздохнул и положил раскрытую ладонь ему между лопаток.  
\- Нет... Я уйду, - сказал он, опустив глаза. - А потом вернусь. Все мои пижамы в моей комнате.   
Грейвз без слов прижался губами к его лбу и закрыл глаза.

Ночью он часто просыпался от того, что Криденс стискивал его слишком сильно, обхватив поперёк живота. Наваливался тяжёлым телом на спину, будто хотел придавить и удержать. Грейвз разжимал ему пальцы, отодвигал плечом немного назад, задрёмывал и вскоре просыпался снова, чувствуя, что не может вдохнуть. Криденс спал крепко, но беспокойно. Вздрагивал, что-то шептал сквозь сон. Грейвз гладил его по руке, забирался ладонью в широкий рукав пижамы. Это была до странности долгая ночь.   
Персиваль лежал с открытыми глазами, мысли блуждали из прошлого в будущее и обратно. Последним - и, если честно, единственным - кого он подпускал к себе так близко, был Лоренс. Почему-то Грейвзу казалось, что если привязаться к кому-то ещё, это будет предательством. Сам не мог объяснить себе, почему.   
Он старался не сравнивать, но ведь сравнивать больше было не с кем. Запоздало спрашивал себя, как так случилось, что мальчик из его пьяных фантазий оказался теперь у него за спиной, в его постели. И почему именно он? Выбор всегда был богатый - если бы захотел, нашёл бы себе ещё в Америке. Мало ли молодых и хорошеньких, готовых смотреть в рот и слушаться. Почему Криденс? Почему с самого начала - Криденс? Он вспоминал сгорбленную фигуру в куцем пиджаке не по размеру, сжатые плечи, опущенные глаза. Мало ли тех, кто нуждается в помощи. Почему - Криденс? Что случилось в мгновение, когда он поднял ему лицо и посмотрел в глаза? Не смог устоять перед отчаянием и надеждой? Да мало ли таких, с отчаянием и надеждой. Для них не хотелось побыть спасителем. Из-за них не приходилось изводить себя стыдом и презрением. Может и правда, при всей его любви к совершенству симметричной геометрии, по-настоящему его влекло лишь что-то изломанное, неправильное, искалеченное?   
Потом, после Лоренса, он вообще ни на кого не смотрел, а если смотрел, то не видел. Родители перемену в нём не заметили. Разве что отец однажды одобрительно заметил, что он стал серьёзнее и взялся за ум. Кажется, ему понравилось, что Персиваль перестал улыбаться и разговаривать за семейными ужинами. Молча ел, молча курил, молча уходил к себе. Мать однажды спросила, чем он расстроен. Персиваль ответил, что ей показалось. Отец однажды удивился, что тот курит. Персиваль ответил - да, со школы.  
Они как будто не знали, что с ним делать и о чём с ним говорить, кто этот человек и почему он живёт в их доме. Если бы Персиваль продолжал играть роль хорошего сына, следуя воле отца и занявшись дипломатией, наверное, им было бы о чём поговорить - он бы казался им, по крайней мере, предсказуемым и понятным. Что делать с сыном, который решил сам выбирать, какую пользу обществу хочет принести, они не представляли.  
Он слушал их разговоры, курил, поставив локти на стол. Френсис Александр говорил о не-мажеских изобретениях, на которые стоит обратить внимание. Возмущался, что его идею собрать толковых учёных и заняться разработкой средств мгновенной связи до сих пор отвергают. Что приходится полагаться на сов, а если необходим срочный разговор - изволь становиться на карачки и совать голову в камин, как в Средневековье. Персиваль слушал его, глубоко затягиваясь, и думал, что знает пару молодых магов, которые с удовольствием занялись бы этим проектом. Что мог бы подсказать пару промышленников не из Конгресса, кто согласился бы профинансировать эту работу. Слушал и молчал.  
Медея Пенелопа интересовалась, когда он соберётся жениться, он коротко отвечал, что ищет хорошую партию. По инерции и правда искал, знакомился с теми, кого она выбирала, но предложений не делал. Потом наступил апрель 1912-го, и искать невесту стало не для кого. В галерее появилось два новых портрета. В тот день он долго стоял и смотрел на них, прислонившись к стене. Молча. Привыкал к тишине в своём - теперь своём - доме. Думал - как странно, что они ничего не знали о нём. И уже не узнают. Привыкал к новому одиночеству. Смотрел на их лица и пытался найти ответ. Последний из Грейвзов. Точка в конце предложения. Ответа не было ни в непроницаемом лице отца, ни в красивых глазах матери. Но даже если бы он задал вопрос, вряд ли портреты могли сказать, что он делал не так. Почему всех его усилий было недостаточно для того, чтобы заслужить их любовь.  
К мыслям о собственной семье он вернулся только через несколько лет, сам. К тому моменту он уже обзавёлся привычкой шляться в не-мажеские заведения и снимать юношей на один раз, но считал, что имеет право на хобби.   
Близких отношений в его жизни было - по пальцам пересчитать. И все чертовски плохо заканчивались. Одному Реми повезло - он вернулся во Францию, когда Персиваль поступил в Ильверморни. Лоренс погиб. Гудини убил Гриндевальд. Криденс... один раз его тоже убили. Тем, кто был близко, но недолго, или не так, чтобы кожа к коже, везло больше. Серафина, Сойка, Тесей, с которым завязалась короткая фронтовая дружба - эти все были живы.  
Какая судьба рядом с ним теперь ждёт Криденса?.. Вот бы узнать. Уберечь от опасности.   
Впрочем, о безопасности Криденса надо было думать, не изводя себя паранойей. Однажды Гриндевальд найдёт их. Эта мысль сидела в затылке и не давала покоя. Особенно сейчас, когда спокойная жизнь казалась безоблачной. Грейвз выполнил свой первоначальный план - отыскал мальчика, начал его учить. Пора было задуматься, что делать дальше.  
Для магического и не-магического мира Криденс был мёртв. Ему нужно новое имя, новые документы. Он должен знать, что делать, если что-то случится - с ним или с Персивалем. Грейвз хорошо понимал, что сам не бессмертен. Вряд ли Гриндевальд пойдёт атаковать в лоб, а значит, опасность будет подстерегать там, где ее не ждёшь. Криденс должен выжить, если это случится. И желательно - никого не убить при этом.

Персиваль проснулся не очень-то отдохнувшим, но с почти сформировавшимся в голове планом действий. Криденс тихо дышал ему в шею, явно стараясь не разбудить, и трогал за бедро горячими пальцами. Видимо, не был уверен, можно ли сегодня то, что было позволено вчера.   
\- Доброе утро, мой мальчик, - тихо сказал Грейвз.  
Тот негромко хихикнул от смущения, замер, но, не услышав приказа убрать руки, погладил смелее.   
\- Доброе утро, сэр...  
Грейвз развернулся к нему лицом, встретил игривый взгляд сквозь ресницы. Криденс прильнул к нему, как рубашка к коже. Стояло у него с утра так внушительно, что Грейвз почти позавидовал. Темпераментный мальчик, да и возраст у него самый жаркий.  
Криденс схватил его губами за небритый подбородок, вильнул бёдрами и явно почувствовал ответ - непроизвольно сощурился. Потёрся медленнее, проехавшись точно по паху, ухватил просыпающийся член через пижамные штаны. Грейвз улыбнулся ему с долей иронии: хорошо, поднял, а дальше что будешь делать?..   
Криденс, впрочем, прекрасно знал - что. Он сполз под одеяло с совершенно похабной улыбкой. Грейвз не стал его ни направлять, ни удерживать, только опустил руку ему на лицо, чтобы чувствовать, как натягиваются губы вокруг члена, и западают щёки. Он заводился постепенно. Криденс тоже не торопился. Закрыв глаза, Грейвз просто лежал на боку, плавно качался в восхитительно мягкий сосущий рот, и ни о чём не думал. Криденс поглаживал его вокруг и рядом, по ногам, животу и спине, забираясь под одежду, постанывал горлом, зная, как Грейвз это любит. Ему не пришлось ничего подсказывать - он всё уже знал, и как распознать приближение оргазма, и как насадиться поглубже, раскрывая рот. Персиваль кончил негромко, но блаженно расслабленно, скользя между мокрыми от слюны губами. Криденс вынырнул из-под одеяла красный от духоты, но донельзя довольный.   
Грейвз обнял его, прижал голову к своей груди. Упёрся подбородком в макушку, так и не сказав ни слова. Расслабленная нега покинула его почти сразу. Казалось, время уплывало сквозь пальцы, и пока он ничего не делает, Гриндевальд набирает силу. Как будто Гриндевальд был каким-то яблоком, висящим на ветке и разбухающим от солнечных лучей.   
Криденс что-то почувствовал, встревожился.  
\- Что-то случилось?..  
\- Нет, мой хороший, - тихо сказал Грейвз. - Просто думал о том, что нужно делать дальше. Поговорим позже. Пока просто лежи.  
\- Вас что-то беспокоит, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Потом, Криденс, - повторил Грейвз, не открывая глаз. - Помолчи.  
Тот недовольно вздохнул, прильнул к нему, но не успокоился.  
\- У вас сердце стучит... почему так быстро?.. - пробормотал он.  
Потому что мне страшно за тебя, - подумал Грейвз, а вслух ответил:  
\- Криденс, ещё одно слово - и я вспомню, что ты боишься щекотки.  
Несколько минут Криденс явственно боролся с искушением: сказать что-нибудь и проверить, выполнит ли Грейвз угрозу - или испугаться щекотки и промолчать. Грейвз лежал, ждал и ухмылялся. По ритму дыхания он знал, что тот ведёт внутри себя какой-то оживлённый диалог. Персивалю было страшно жаль, что этого нельзя услышать. Наверняка хохотал бы до слёз, если бы слышал.   
Криденс сопел и сомневался долго, минут пять. Потом решился, на всякий случай плотно прижав локти к бокам:  
\- Вы не станете, - с робкой дерзостью заявил он. - Я вас тогда лягну... нечаянно.  
\- Это целых восемь слов, Криденс, - Грейвз, сдерживая хищную усмешку, провёл ладонью ему по спине от шеи до крестца. Криденс предсказуемо напрягся, затаил дыхание. Забравшись рукой под пижаму, Персиваль медленно прошагал кончиками пальцев обратно, от крестца до шеи, по твёрдым позвонкам.  
\- Совсем не щекотно, - нахально заявил Криденс, но локти к бокам прижал крепче.   
\- Сейчас будет, - пообещал Грейвз, отвлекая его скользящими кругами и волнами по спине.  
\- На самом деле вы не умеете щекота...  
Криденс натурально взвизгнул и вырвался из объятий, когда Грейвз, незаметно подобравшись к боку, легонько тронул его ниже локтя в подреберье.   
\- На самом деле - умею, - сказал Грейвз, глядя на сердито сверкающего глазами Криденса.  
\- Я тоже умею, - с угрозой заявил тот.  
Грейвз пожал плечами, изображая лицом сочувствие:  
\- Вот только я не боюсь.  
Криденс недоверчиво насупился:  
\- Так не бывает.  
\- Проверь, - предложил Грейвз и даже перевернулся на спину, положив руки под голову. Криденс проверил тщательно, несколько раз, сунув руку под одеяло - и рёбра, и бока, и подмышки, и живот, обиженно расстраиваясь каждый раз, когда оказывалось, что Грейвз не реагирует ни на лёгкие касания, ни на сильные, ни на внезапные тычки пальцем. Персиваль только посмеивался, глядя в его разочарованное лицо. Потом пришлось как следует зацеловать мальчишку, чтобы тот перестал обижаться, и это задержало их в постели ещё минимум на полчаса.

\- Ты нужен ему, и он придёт за тобой, - сказал Грейвз.  
Они сидели в саду на старых качелях, подвешенных к раскидистой мощной липе. Скрестив вытянутые ноги, Грейвз тихонько покачивал широкую доску, отталкиваясь носком от земли. Мартовское солнце было ласковым. Финли копался неподалёку в кустах роз, вполголоса бормоча какую-то песенку. Криденс держал у груди Хоуп, она клевала его в подбородок и хлопала крылышками, напрашиваясь на внимание.  
\- Вы хотите его убить?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Очень хотел бы, - сказал Персиваль, прислоняясь плечом к канату, который держал качели. - Но мне выгоднее вернуться в Америку вместе с ним. Тогда я смогу восстановить своё положение.   
\- А если он не узнает, где я? - спросил Криденс.  
\- Он узнает, - спокойно сказал Грейвз. - Он очень умный и очень опасный человек. Ему наверняка известно, что я в Англии - я не скрывался. Когда до него дойдут слухи о том, что произошло здесь, он заинтересуется совпадением.  
\- Это будет скоро?..  
\- Возможно. Поэтому мы должны обсудить, что нам делать, когда это произойдёт - и что делать тебе, если... случится что-то незапланированное.  
\- Я не буду его слушаться, - твёрдо сказал Криденс.  
\- Не надо его недооценивать, мальчик мой, - Грейвз погладил его по затылку, по отросшим волосам, которые почти закрывали шею. - Я тоже не хотел проигрывать ему, но проиграл.   
\- Вы говорили, что я сильнее любого волшебника.  
\- Но не умнее и не опытнее, - сказал Грейвз. - Только силой его не победить.  
\- Тогда что мы будем делать?..  
\- Он придёт за тобой лично, - сказал Грейвз, опуская руку. - Он знает, что ты силён, и не отправит своих людей умирать. Он постарается подчинить тебя, предложить тебе что-то важное, обмануть или запугать.   
\- Всё, что мне нужно, можете дать только вы, - серьёзно сказал Криденс. - У него ничего нет для меня.  
\- У каждого из нас есть слабости, - ответил Грейвз. - Он узнает твои, и сопротивляться ему будет сложно. Помни, что нельзя верить ничему, что он говорит. Этот человек одержим властью. Он фанатик, который хочет разрушить старый порядок вещей, чтобы создать новый. Ради своей цели он скажет всё, что угодно, и пойдёт как угодно далеко. Поэтому...  
Он скрестил руки на груди, посмотрел вдаль, мимо дома, на черепичные крыши города, на дымок, плывущий из труб. На мирную идиллическую картину, которая вряд ли долго будет услаждать его взгляд.  
\- Поэтому мы заставим его прийти за тобой поскорее.   
\- Что?.. - Криденс поднял голову и ойкнул, когда окками клюнула его в шею.  
\- Я дам ему знать, где искать тебя, - сказал Грейвз. - Когда он придёт - мы встретим его.   
\- Это опасно?..  
\- Очень, - ответил Грейвз. - Но не для тебя. Ты нужен ему живым, тебя он не тронет.  
\- А вас?..   
Персиваль вздохнул, посмотрел на него, не скрываясь.  
\- Я довольно часто вмешивался в его политические планы, - сказал он. - Мы давно были знакомы... заочно. Именно поэтому он решил притвориться именно мной. Это личное. Четыре месяца, что я был в плену, а он занимал моё место, он готовил почву для того, что произошло в декабре. Ему не удалось выполнить свой план в точности. Финалом должно было стать обрушение небоскрёба, которое похоронило бы всю верхушку магического общества. Кроме того, он спровоцировал нарушение Статута и панику среди не-магов. В этой ситуации к власти должен был бы прийти Нокс Валентайн - человек, которого Гриндевальд выбрал мне в преемники. Занимаясь внутренними проблемами, Америка была бы лишена возможности вмешиваться в события в Европе, как это было, пока я занимал должность главы магической безопасности. Отчасти ему удалось добиться успеха.  
Побарабанив пальцами по руке, Грейвз продолжил:  
\- Сейчас, когда Америка ему не мешает, он занят чем-то очень серьёзным в Германии. Он всегда считал, что маги должны править не-магами, и я подозреваю, именно к этому он сейчас и готовится. Ты нужен ему, как оружие. Я - нет. Но он не станет меня убивать.  
\- Почему?.. - напряжённо спросил Криденс.  
\- Потому что, как я сказал - это личное. Ему недостаточно будет убить меня, если я попадусь снова. Он захочет заставить меня поверить в своё поражение.   
\- А если он передумал?.. - испуганно спросил Криденс. - Откуда вы знаете, что он сделает? Если он... если он...  
Криденс сидел неестественно прямо, будто задеревенев. У него застыл взгляд, остановилось лицо. Зрачки расширились.   
\- Если он убьёт меня?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
Криденс моргнул и исчез. И всё исчезло. Персиваль подумал, что у него потемнело в глазах - но это потемнело вокруг, когда он внезапно оказался в центре сгустка роящейся тьмы. Сердце ёкнуло.   
\- Криденс, - тихо сказал он.  
Хоуп тревожно запищала и кинулась к нему за укрытием.  
\- Криденс, - повторил Грейвз.   
Тьма перетекала сама в себя, дёргаными рывками, будто тоже искала, где спрятаться.  
\- Если вас не будет - я умру, - прошептала тьма.  
\- Криденс, мы не сможем отсиживаться вечно, - негромко сказал Грейвз. - Единственный способ справиться с ним - навязать ему свою игру и свои правила. Заставить его действовать так, как это выгодно нам. Он опасный противник, но он не всесилен.   
\- Один раз он уже победил вас, - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Один раз он меня уже не убил, - сказал Грейвз. - Даже ты меня не убил. Если я буду рассказывать, сколько людей и чудовищ пытались меня убить, но не смогли, я буду говорить до вечера.   
Тьма вздохнула.  
\- Криденс, бегать и прятаться от него - это всегда жить в страхе. Я не хочу так, - он покачал головой. - Я хочу вернуться с тобой в Нью-Йорк. Показать тебе свой дом. Отвести тебя на Юникорн-Лейн. Я хочу выполнить своё обещание и забрать тебя с собой. В настоящий мир. Ради этого стоит рискнуть.  
\- Мне страшно, - прошептал Криденс. - Я умру без вас.  
\- Не хорони меня раньше времени, - улыбнулся Грейвз. Протянул руку вперёд, в чёрное марево, провёл пальцами по плотному дыму, будто погладил. - Вернись.  
\- Мне... не хочется, - неуверенно сказал Криденс. - Мне удобно. Я так меньше боюсь. Расскажите... про чудовищ, - попросил он.  
Грейвз протянул руку к Хоуп, чтобы та не мельтешила, свиваясь кольцами. Окками клюнула его в ладонь и скользнула по рукаву рубашки к локтю, застыла причудливым синим браслетом. Персиваль прислонился спиной к канату, поставил одну ногу на широкую доску и слегка оттолкнулся от земли второй.  
\- Однажды в устье Потомака завёлся анкертольд, - сказал Грейвз. - Мерзкий зверь, похожий на осьминога, только размером с дом. Я в то время занимался ликвидацией последствий нарушения Статута. Формально задачей моей команды было - изолировать устье реки и не пропускать никого из не-магов к отряду авроров, которые должны были убить чудовище. Чёрта с два...  
Криденс прислушивался к его голосу, замедлялся, успокаивался. Тьма то сгущалась, то становилась прозрачнее, будто дышала. Грейвз рассказывал про свои прошлые подвиги, про схватки, про шрамы. Когда он смотрел на шевелящуюся тьму, паника больше не подступала к горлу. Перед глазами ткался бесконечно меняющийся узор. Он завораживал.


	3. 03

\- Атакуй, - сказал Грейвз. Он держал палочку в левой руке, машинально похлопывал себя по бедру. Молодая трава пружинила под ногами, так что покачиваться на каблуках не получалось - и он стоял ровно. Расслабленно.   
Криденс покусал губы, глядя из-под бровей. Он ковырял себе ладонь палочкой, держа её двумя пальцами за рукоятку. Стоял в десяти шагах от Грейвза, угрюмый, как кладбищенский сторож со связкой гремучих ключей. Хотя зачем кладбищенскому сторожу ключи?.. Склепы отпирать?.. Выпускать мёртвых?..  
\- А если я вас пораню?..  
\- Криденс, - с ноткой раздражения повторил Грейвз. Он повторял это сегодня утром уже раза три, и четвёртый его совершенно не радовал. - Ты отработал эти проклятия на чучеле. Если не будешь тренироваться с противником - не научишься действовать в бою. Хватит тянуть. Начни с Экспеллиармуса, он мне точно не повредит.   
Криденс воткнул взгляд в землю, как лопату в могилу... нет. В клумбу. От клумб, кстати, стоило держаться подальше - с наступлением весны Финли всерьёз занялся садом. Перед домом цвели фиолетовые и жёлтые крокусы, за домом - белые нарциссы. В тени под деревьями рассыпались первые фиалки.   
\- Можно, я буду колдовать без палочки? - наконец спросил Криденс, не поднимая глаз.   
\- Беспалочковая магия очень... - начал Грейвз, но перебил себя: - Ладно. Попробуй.  
Для любого мага это было невозможно без отдельного обучения, но Криденс - не любой маг. Он уже вытворял без палочки то, что Грейвз не смог бы и с десятью.   
Тот посмотрел исподлобья, неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы не сердитесь?.. Она мне нравится... это ваш подарок... но без неё легче.  
\- Я начну сердиться, если ты сейчас не начнёшь тренировку, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз. - Хватит трусить.  
Криденс спрятал палочку в карман (он не таскал её в рукаве, предпочитая держать в кармане - как Грейвз) и выпрямился. Протянул руку вперёд, раскрыл пальцы. Персиваль проверил Щитовые чары и приготовился.   
Он занимался с Криденсом уже достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, на что тот способен. Это было как смотреть в небо - оно над головой, и у него нет края. Даже если ты знаешь, что где-то там, в немыслимой высоте, воздух кончается, ты не можешь ни увидеть это, ни осознать по-настоящему. Магический потенциал Криденса был примерно таким. Грейвз понимал, что не способен найти, где тот кончается (где-то же должен).   
Первый Экспеллиармус он отразил легко. Второй - тоже. За время бездействия навыки, вправленные в мышцы и кости, не раз спасавшие жизнь и ему, и другим - никуда не исчезли.   
\- Смелее, Криденс! - велел он, перебирая в пальцах рукоятку палочки. - В настоящем бою никто не будет тебя жалеть.   
\- Я боюсь! - крикнул тот. - Я не хочу драться с вами по-настоящему! Если я ударю слишком сильно?..   
\- Криденс, - Грейвз смотрел на него хмуро и прямо. - Это от тебя зависит - как ты ударишь. Пробуй. Учись. Ты решаешь, что делать.  
Тот замер, будто откровение его оглушило. Грейвз взмахнул палочкой, бросив в него слабенькое заклятие - тот отбил, отразив его в землю, на траве вспухла рваная борозда. Грейвз послал вдогонку второе - Криденс заслонился щитом. Он всё ещё выглядел растерянным.  
\- Криденс! - прикрикнул Грейвз. - Проснись! Если кто-то на тебя нападёт - ты будешь так же стоять столбом?  
\- Кто-то - не вы, - упрямо повторил тот, поднимая голову.  
\- Если ты не захочешь причинить мне вред - ты будешь осторожен, - сказал Грейвз. - А теперь начни уже, наконец! Или я зря трачу на тебя время?..  
Тот вспыхнул, взгляд у него потяжелел. Разозлился, ну надо же. Грейвз подобрался. Щит вздрогнул, поглощая огненный шар, ещё один и ещё. Грейвз вскинул палочку и атаковал в ответ.   
Для спаррингов в аврорате применялись специальные заклинания - их разрабатывали на основе стихийной магии. Выглядели они внушительно, но непоправимого вреда не наносили: слабые ожоги, поверхностное обморожение - не смертельно, но больно. Хороший повод сражаться всерьёз, и только. Грейвз обучил тренировочным заклятиям Криденса, так что жизни его действительно ничего не угрожало - в отличие от гордости.  
Первая серия ударов была короткой. Они просто стояли напротив, разделённые десятью шагами, легко отбиваясь от слабых атак. Слишком легко. Слишком просто. Ошеломив Криденса яркой вспышкой, Грейвз аппарировал на пару шагов в сторону.   
\- Попробуй достать меня, если я буду двигаться, - велел он.   
И Криденс попробовал.   
Траву накрыл тонкий тёмный туман, колыхавшийся, как паутина на ветру. Он дотянулся через лужайку до стен дома, до бело-золотых нарциссов, до старой липы с качелями. Криденс стоял в центре, туман сочился у него из-под ног. Умный ход - всегда точно знать, где материализовался твой противник. Грейвз метнулся по лужайке из стороны в сторону, Криденс каждый раз мгновенно разворачивался к нему, швырял ледяную или огненную дробь. Персиваль уклонялся, отбивал атаку назад и снова перемещался.  
В прошлом иногда только резвая аппарация спасала ему жизнь. Может, дальность прыжка на большие расстояния у него и была хреновой, зато скорость и точность были отработаны в сотнях схваток.   
Пара синяков будет не в счёт, - решил Грейвз, когда ледяной сгусток шваркнул его в плечо со спины, и оно заныло. Криденса не было в центре лужайки. Он освоился и начал двигаться сам. Грейвз чертыхнулся и развернул круговой щит.   
Криденс перетекал с места на место, расплываясь песчаными нитями и рывком собираясь назад. Нельзя было предсказать, где он окажется в следующее мгновение, откуда прилетит удар.  
Криденс входил в раж, атаки становились сильнее и яростнее. Ледяные брызги жалили лицо, когда в щит с хрустом впечатывался новый осколок. Сначала Грейвз отбивался просто, потом - быстро, потом - с трудом. Каждый новый удар отклонить было всё труднее. Без палочки Криденс колдовал легко. С его пальцев срывались сгустки белого гудящего пламени, леденящий ветер оставлял иней на волосах Грейвза. Тот начал отвечать сковывающими, парализующими чарами, но Криденс отмахивался от них, как от мух. Он был сильным. Сильнее, чем Грейвз себе представлял. Времени на контратаки почти не осталось, только на защиту и уклонение. Персиваль перемещался рывками. Криденс, кажется, начал забывать, с кем имеет дело - выпрямился во весь рост, глаза у него полыхали - Грейвз бы не заметил, будь это метафора, но они буквально полыхали белым огнём. Жутко.   
От постоянных скачков через пространство у него начала кружиться голова. Грейвз с досадой отметил, что теряет форму - прежде он мог выдержать длинную дуэль. Правда, с противником такой силы он сталкивался редко. Атаки были мощными, хотя и грубыми. Защитные чары ещё держались, но Грейвз понимал, что если Криденс поднажмёт, если додумается атаковать не по заклятию за раз, а хотя бы серией - победа будет его.   
Конечно, этого Грейвз и добивался... но азарт подстёгивал, заставляя сопротивляться. Победу придётся заслужить, и Персиваль делал всё, чтобы Криденс как следует постарался.  
И чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Поединок горячил кровь. Скорость, опасность и адреналин будили в нём инстинкты, дремлющие под гнётом разума. Эта добыча казалась не по зубам, если измерять её силой магии. Тем слаще было раз за разом пытаться задеть, обойти, отвлечь, заставить раскрыться. Грейвз тяжело дышал, Криденс был румяным от злости. Пусть кажется, что невозможно - не повод не пытаться. Азарт зажигал Персиваля. Как и всегда. Неумелый, но достойный противник, Криденс был сильным, решительным и... чувственным в каждой атаке. Магия придавала плавность его движениям. Смотреть на него, но не засматриваться - это было отдельным испытанием. Криденс был дивно хорош.   
Ради секундной передышки Грейвз аппарировал за ствол липы, скрываясь с глаз. Прислонился спиной, переводя дух. Чёрный плотный протуберанец ударил его запястьем в ствол дерева, Грейвз чуть не выронил палочку. Криденс возник из тумана с шальными глазами, метнулся вплотную, притиснул собой. Глаза у него были чёрными, и если там что-то и полыхало, то не волшебный огонь. Он чуть дёрнул губами, будто хотел улыбнуться, поцеловал - прижался ко рту, но Грейвз впустил, не сдержав глухого стона, свободной рукой вцепился ему в короткие волосы. Они целовались яростно, как в споре, и грубо, как в драке. Грейвз оттягивал назад его голову, держа за волосы, заставляя смотреть в глаза - и отпускал, позволяя Криденсу впиваться в губы. Жгучее возбуждение становилось нестерпимым. На голову и за шиворот сыпался какой-то мусор - древесная труха, чешуйки коры, ещё какая-то дрянь. Криденс с влажными хрипами тёрся о его пах, Грейвз рисковал кончить в брюки от одних только этих стонов.   
Он дёрнулся, оторвал запястье от дерева. Опустил руку. Криденс застыл, глядя ему в глаза. Персиваль усмехнулся, похлопал его палочкой по ягодицам.  
\- Вы сердитесь на меня, сэр?.. - запоздало спросил Криденс.  
В голодном взгляде проступил страх. Как же: позволил себе немыслимую наглость - поцеловал Грейвза, прижав к дереву, без всяческого почтения.   
\- Я доволен тобой, - Грейвз сам не ждал от себя такого бархатного мурлыкающего шёпота, и уже тем более не ждал его Криденс.   
Он гибко вжался в Персиваля всем телом. Он кусался в шею над белым воротничком и в плечи, обтянутые рубашкой, порыкивая, пока Грейвз сначала ласково, потом с оттяжкой порол его волшебной палочкой. Он стонал горячо и бешено, когда Грейвз под конец приказал спустить брюки и закончил ладонью по голым ягодицам, звонко, хлёстко и обжигающе.   
\- Это больше не будет твоим наказанием, Криденс - сказал Грейвз потом, поглаживая его по мокрым от пота волосам на шее. - Если тебе это нравится - я дам это просто так.   
Криденс прерывисто вздохнул. Задница у него горела, Грейвз держал её в ладони, чувствуя жар.  
\- Будем считать, что дуэль закончилась ничьей, - сказал он ещё, прижимая к себе Криденса. Сморщенная кора липы больно впечаталась между лопаток. - Неплохой способ одолеть противника. Только не смей использовать его, - тихо предупредил Грейвз. - Ни на ком.  
\- Вы рассердитесь?.. - с надеждой спросил Криденс, подняв голову.  
\- Шкуру спущу, - с ненастоящей улыбкой сказал Грейвз. Тот засиял и смущённо спрятал лицо у него на плече. Грейвз положил руку ему на макушку, надавил, опуская вниз, на колени. - А теперь быстро, Криденс, - с нетерпеливым стоном приказал он. - Очень быстро.

Подготовка к намеченному плану включала в себя не только расстановку ловушек по дому и на подступах к нему. Грейвз не рассчитывал всерьёз на самый худший вариант событий, но это не значило, что к нему не нужно готовиться. Криденсу предстоит жить дальше, даже если с Персивалем что-то случится.  
\- Сегодня я вернусь поздно, - сказал Грейвз, растёр воск между ладонями и пригладил волосы. Отражение в зеркале выглядело неприлично довольным жизнью. - После Министерства у меня будет несколько встреч.   
Криденс, пытливо наблюдавший за ним от стены холла, вдруг попросил:  
\- Возьмите меня с собой.  
\- В Лондон?.. - Грейвз отвернулся от зеркала, смерил его взглядом.   
За короткое время Криденс превратился в элегантного юношу, и больше всего этому помогли последние дни. Он стал намного смелее и откровеннее, научился быть и игривым, и серьёзным. Он больше не сутулился и не прятал глаза, не вздрагивал от резкого тона. Иногда Грейвз ловил себя на том, что случайно поднимал на него взгляд - сидящего с книгой, играющего с Хоуп, болтающего с Финли или Ньютом - и забывал о времени. Смотрел и смотрел без конца. В новом Криденсе ещё сохранялась тень прежнего - манера склонять голову набок, опускать глаза, тихо улыбаться чему-то внутри себя.   
Но вместе с радостью Грейвз чувствовал сожаление. Прежний - робкий, полный отчаяния и надежды Криденс ускользал от него. Ему оставалось место только в фантазиях. Существовать в настоящей жизни он не мог - хотя бы потому, что Грейвз первый приказал ему выпрямиться.   
Он ловил теперь его отзвуки, жесты, манеру речи, понимая, что скоро исчезнут и они. Конечно, смелый Криденс, который мог смотреть ему в глаза, завораживал. Но робкий Криденс, который тянулся к руке со страхом - это было другое. Сладкая постыдная тайна, которая навсегда останется только мечтой.  
\- Я буду сегодня занят, мой мальчик, - сказал Грейвз. - У меня не будет времени тебя развлекать.  
\- Я возьму с собой книгу, - нашёлся тот. - Я не буду вам мешать, сэр... Я не хочу оставаться без вас на целый день...  
Криденс встал за спиной, почти вплотную, упрямо набычившись. Грейвз смотрел на их отражения, сдерживая губами улыбку.  
\- Возьмите меня с собой, - попросил Криденс и пробрался пальцами ему под руки, взялся за пиджак, как ребёнок. - Я буду вас ждать, где скажете... Я не буду вас отвлекать.   
\- Криденс, я буду волноваться за тебя, если ты останешься один среди людей, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Думаете, я буду делать... вот так?.. - тот лукаво потупился, с его пальцев потянулись чёрные нити.  
\- Криденс... - предупреждающе начал Грейвз, но не закончил. Нити наискось пролились через грудь по рубашке, скользнули под пиджак, и Грейвз чуть не вздрогнул от лёгкого удара, похожего на ожог крапивой и статическое электричество одновременно.   
Криденс хихикнул, пряча лицо. Персиваль хмуро посмотрел на него, начал приглаживать вздыбившиеся волосы.   
\- Так ты меня не уговоришь, - сердито сказал он, впрочем, очень стараясь не прыснуть от смеха, - и потому не глядя на себя в зеркало. Что и говорить, укладывать волосы вслепую было непросто.  
\- Зато вы не уйдёте, если у вас что-то не в порядке, - прошептал Криденс, сдерживая коварную улыбку.   
\- Я бы остался, если бы мог, но у меня есть дела, - сказал Грейвз, вернув голове прежнюю аккуратность. - Что случилось?.. Ты всегда спокойно оставался один.   
Он поймал его взгляд в зеркале. Криденс вдруг показался удивительно серьёзным.  
\- Я никогда не замечал, что я выше вас, - прошептал он, растерянно глядя на их отражения.   
\- Ты просто выпрямился, - Грейвз улыбнулся ему. - Ты всегда был выше меня.  
Криденс смутился, отступил назад. Персиваль повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- А ещё ты сильнее меня как маг, - сказал он. - Тебя это пугает?..  
\- Я не знаю, что с этим делать... - Криденс не поднимал глаз.  
\- Хорошо, что я знаю.  
Грейвз протянул к нему руку, поманил к себе. Криденс порывисто обнял его, сжался, будто хотел стать меньше, спрятать и рост, и плечи, скукожиться, превратиться во что-то незначительное, безобидное.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, мой мальчик, - прошептал ему Грейвз. - Распрямись. Это - ты. Сильный. Красивый. Не бойся.  
\- Вы тоже... не бойтесь, - негромко сказал тот, разворачивая плечи. - Я никого не трону. Я просто буду вас ждать. Я не буду делать... - короткая усмешка несдержанно скользнула у него по губам, - вот так...  
\- Криденс!.. - злиться на него, когда он так скромно улыбался и прикидывался невинной овечкой, было совершенно невозможно. Грейвз прочесал вздыбившиеся волосы второй раз, чувствуя себя поглаженным против воли котом - и приятно, и раздражает. - Не делай так вообще, или я рассержусь на тебя всерьёз.  
\- Возьмите меня с собой, - настойчиво повторил Криденс. И добавил серьёзно: - Я буду тихо себя вести. Обещаю.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Грейвз. - Одевайся.

В кабинете, который выделил ему Смит-Камминг, на столе его ждала свежая пачка немецких газет и жиденькая стопка донесений агентов. До сих пор ему не попадало в руки ничего по-настоящему серьёзного - Гриндевальд как следует спрятался, Грейвз пытался найти косвенные следы его влияния, просеивая любую информацию, но безрезультатно.   
В Германии и без Геллерта было беспокойно. Кризис в не-мажеском правительстве будоражил страну, обнищавшую после войны. Самое лучшее время для того, чтобы прибрать к рукам власть, Гриндевальд не мог этим не воспользоваться.   
Британия не собиралась вмешиваться в происходящее, собственная безопасность волновала их куда сильнее, чем мир в Европе. Грейвз считал, что это глупо. Замшелые пни из Министерства Магии считали, что ещё одной войны никогда не будет. Что они указали Германии её место, и теперь та не осмелится показать зубы. Официально Магиштерн не поддерживал Гриндевальда, но Персиваль сильно сомневался, что тот мог действовать без негласной поддержки. Значит, надо было найти тех, кто с ним сотрудничал, кто давал ему людей и деньги. Кто прикрывал его даже сейчас.   
У Грейвза было несколько кандидатур. Нынешний директор Дурмштранга Пауль фон Шперинг был первой из них. Он всегда отзывался о Гриндевальде как о человеке с опасными идеями, однако сам, как ни странно, повторял их в каждом публичном выступлении - просто называл террор "демонстрацией силы", а подчинение не-магов - "покровительственным сотрудничеством".   
Ученики Дурмштранга - это готовая армия. В их программу входило углублённое изучение Тёмной магии и боевых заклинаний, военная дисциплина. Это не стадо. Это солдаты. Бери и веди... Сколько выпусков Гриндевальд собирался отсчитать? Когда он начал готовиться?.. Хотя бы триста, четыреста молодых фанатиков - и кто встанет против них? Англичане, конечно, героически встанут. Когда война докатится до острова - не раньше. Но когда война докатится до них, за Гриндевальдом будет уже вся Европа. Кто ещё?.. Колдовстворец? Вряд ли, они сами едва не утонули в крови. Шармбатон? Их нагнут первыми.   
Грейвз тяжело вздохнул, взялся рукой за подбородок, бегло прочитывая газетные объявления и статьи через переводное стекло, отмечая подозрительные постукиванием палочки, отчего они вспыхивали зловещим огненным ободком. Главное качество любого штабного агента - не наблюдательность и не смелость, а железная задница. Сиди часами, листай сводки, делай выводы, собирай крупицы информации, ищи между ними связь...  
Он искал - и находил. В последние годы Пауль фон Шперинг зачастил в Кёльн - то у него там выступление, то конференция, то какой-то мелкий турнир. Каждый раз его сопровождало человек десять старшекурсников. Каждый раз - разных. Куда он их возит?.. На встречи с Гриндевальдом?.. Посвящает в какой-нибудь тайный орден?..   
Каждая поездка сопровождалась мелкими происшествиями. На следующий день после прибытия дурмштранговцев в Кёльн по всей Европе прокатывалась волна нарушений Статута: достаточно серьёзных, чтобы о них написали в газетах, но без жертв. Каждый раз. Десять учеников - десять происшествий. Двенадцать учеников - двенадцать нарушений. Похоже было на то, что они проходили какое-то... посвящение.   
Смит-Камминг относился к его подозрениям с интересом, но действовать не спешил.   
\- Найдите мне Гриндевальда, - требовал он. - А с Дурмштрангом ссориться я не могу. У нас нет никаких доказательств, но даже если бы были - что вы предлагаете? Объявить им войну?  
\- Я предлагаю быть настороже, - отвечал Грейвз.   
\- Вот и будьте, - резко отвечал тот. 

Грейвз бы сам хотел найти Гриндевальда, но тот сидел так тихо, что даже круги по воде не шли. А вот Криденсом он заинтересуется. Такую мощь он не упустит.  
Грейвз устало потёр лоб, сложил газетный лист в самолётик и запустил в приоткрытое окошко над дверью. Тот ловко вильнул, уклоняясь от низко висящих ламп, и скользнул под потолком коридора. Жаль, отец не дожил до того времени, когда Грейвз нашёл тех двух талантливых магов, отдал им идею мышиной почты - и документы лично в его отделе начали резво бегать на своих лапках и махать своими крылышками. А потом удобное новшество распространилось на весь Конгресс, и только самые консервативные маразматики продолжали пользоваться совами.  
Криденс сидел в углу кабинета, на полу под книжными полками, подобрав длинные ноги. Грейвз предлагал ему трансфигурировать хотя бы кресло, но тот отказался, согласившись лишь на подушку. У Криденса был пунктик сидеть на полу - то ли вызов условностям, то ли чёрт его знает. Прислонившись головой к длинному ряду истрёпанных фолиантов, он смотрел на Грейвза, как зачарованный, забыв про свою книгу на коленях. Заметив ответный взгляд, смутился, опустил глаза.   
\- Налюбовался?.. - с беззлобной усмешкой спросил Грейвз из-за стола.  
\- Нет, - краснея, ответил тот. - Это и есть ваша работа?.. Читать?..  
\- Моя работа - думать, - сказал Грейвз. - Я ищу информацию, сопоставляю разные факты. Пытаюсь понять связь между ними.   
Криденс поднял глаза, особенного понимания там не было.  
\- Представь, что ты стоишь на берегу реки, - сказал Грейвз. - А кто-то невидимый бросает в неё невидимые камешки. Ты видишь только всплеск и круги на воде. Может быть, это камень. А может, рыба плеснула хвостом. А может, капля дождя упала. Ты смотришь на эти круги и пытаешься понять, который из них - след от камня. И самое главное - кто их кидает. И где он... - задумчиво закончил Грейвз.  
\- И вы можете его найти?.. - пытливо спросил Криденс. - Просто читая газеты?..  
\- Одних газет мало, - усмехнулся Грейвз. - Есть другие люди, которые пишут, например, что один круг на воде был от упавшего листика, который скрывал след от камня. Листик видно, а камень - нет. Другие пишут, что следующий камень упадёт через три минуты ровно в двух шагах от тебя - и в указанное время в указанном месте ты видишь всплеск. Так, постепенно, ты начинаешь вычислять невидимку.  
\- Вы многих находили вот так?..  
\- Не многих, - признался Грейвз. - Но находил.   
Он взглянул на часы и ощутил настойчивую пустоту в животе. Время подбиралось к ужину, и он, как это часто бывало, слишком увлёкся, чтобы обращать на это внимание, хотя мысли о хорошем сочном бифштексе посещали его уже давно. Он встал, повёл плечами, разминая их от долгого напряжения. Обошёл стол и протянул руку Криденсу.   
\- Проголодался?..  
\- Очень, - тот уцепился за протянутую ладонь и оказался на ногах одним плавным движением. Как же хорош, паршивец - глаз нельзя было оторвать.  
\- Идём ужинать. Только по дороге заглянем к одному человеку, - сказал Грейвз. 

\- Сегодня что-нибудь новое?.. - спросил Смит-Камминг.   
\- Его стоит искать в окрестностях Кёльна, - сказал Грейвз. - Не гарантирую, но пусть кто-нибудь присмотрится. И ещё я бы хотел увидеть сводку его выдающихся жителей.   
\- Интересует кто-то конкретный?.. - тот поднял брови.  
Кабинет у главы магической секретной службы из-за массивной мебели казался тесным, но только если не поднимать голову. Потолок уходил вверх на огромную высоту, там кружила стайка газетных самолётиков, тихо шурша друг о друга. Стеллажи уходили вверх, пока хватало глаз, в белое сияние.  
\- Интересуют богатые, на хороших должностях и эксцентричные, - сказал Грейвз. - Кто-то должен его укрывать. Попытаюсь найти.  
\- Ладно, - тот кивнул, похлопал по столу квадратной ладонью, отчего чернильница подпрыгнула на гнутых золочёных ножках. - Насчёт вашей просьбы - я достал вам бумаги.  
\- Прекрасно, - Грейвз улыбнулся. - Я могу их забрать?  
Тот отпер ящик стола и вынул плотный конверт.   
\- Не спрашивайте, что мне пришлось наплести вашему консульству, чтобы их получить.  
\- И не собираюсь, - сказал Грейвз и усмехнулся, заметив явственное разочарование на лице Смит-Камминга. - По крайней мере - не сейчас. Спасибо.  
Тот шумно вздохнул и махнул ладонью:   
\- Услуга за услугу. Вы мне - я вам. И всё такое.  
Выйдя из его кабинета, Грейвз взглядом поднял Криденса с диванчика в приёмной и кивнул следовать за собой.

\- Артур Криденс Уэйнрайт, - прочёл Криденс.   
\- Это твоё новое имя, - сказал Грейвз, поднимая бокал с вином.  
В Министерстве Магии были кофейни... и он хотел, не тратя время, поужинать в одной из них... но разноголосая толпа волшебников и волшебниц в мантиях и, Мерлин, остроконечных колпаках, вызывала в нём раздражение. Никакого сравнения с хорошим не-мажеским рестораном - тихая музыка, горящие свечи, официанты в белых куртках и превосходно одетые люди, куда ни брось взгляд.   
\- Документы настоящие. Если кто-то и станет искать Криденса Бэрбуона, то Артура Уэйнрайта - нет. Если он ничего не натворит, - Грейвз усмехнулся.   
\- Вы будете называть меня Артур?.. - нерешительно спросил тот, закрывая американский паспорт. Брови страдальчески поползли вверх, будто он получил подарок, который не мог принять, от человека, которому не мог отказать.  
\- Конечно, нет, - тихо сказал Грейвз. - Другие - будут. Но для меня ты всегда будешь - Криденс.  
Тот выдохнул с явным облегчением, улыбнулся. Аккуратно вложил паспорт обратно в конверт, к новому магическому удостоверению личности на то же имя.  
\- А почему - Артур? - с любопытством спросил он и тоже взял бокал. Красного вина там было немного - всего на пару глотков. Персиваль решил приучать Криденса к алкоголю постепенно, с чего-то достаточно лёгкого.  
\- У меня бедное воображение, - признался он. - Я просто взял своё второе имя. И девичью фамилию прабабки.  
У Криденса задрожала рука, он опустил бокал.   
\- Ваше второе имя?.. - повторил он, нервно облизнув губы.  
\- Персиваль Артур, - Грейвз пожал плечами, будто обладать таким именем было неловко. - У родителей были двойные имена, они решили и мне дать такое же.  
Криденс опустил руки и сжал ладони между коленями, заморгал.   
\- Тебе не нравится?.. - удивился Грейвз.  
\- Очень... нравится, - выдохнул тот, подозрительно блестя глазами. - А... нельзя было... чтобы у меня была ваша фамилия тоже?..  
\- Для этого мне пришлось бы тебя усыновить, - серьёзно сказал тот. - В Америке нет других Грейвзов среди магов. Только я. Это слишком заметная фамилия.   
\- Я был бы не против, - прошептал Криденс, - быть Артуром Грейвзом.  
\- Я против, - сказал Персиваль. - Я не хочу, чтобы мы были связаны такими узами. Я не могу и не хочу даже формально называться твоим отцом. Наши отношения совершенно другого рода.   
Криденс выдохнул, опустил глаза и кивнул.  
\- Я понимаю...  
\- А вот стать твоим опекуном я могу, - сказал Грейвз. - Ты не считаешься полностью совершеннолетним, пока тебе не исполнится двадцать один год. Я и так отвечаю за тебя. Если мы проведём ритуал, ничего не изменится.   
\- А потом?.. - быстро спросил Криденс, поднимая глаза. - Когда мне исполнится двадцать один, что будет тогда?..  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что ты станешь совершеннолетним, а я перестану считаться опекуном, - улыбнулся Грейвз. - Больше ничего не изменится.   
\- Я согласен, - торопливо сказал Криденс. - Я хочу.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Грейвз показал глазами на бокал. - Бери. Нам есть, что отметить сегодня.  
Вино было сладковатым и лёгким. Криденс облизнулся, пытаясь распробовать вкус, отпил ещё.   
\- Ритуалами такого рода в мире магов обычно занимаются гоблины, - сказал Грейвз. - Есть кланы банкиров, юристов, архивариусов. Это серьёзные ребята. Здесь, в Лондоне, этим занимается семья Горралам. Встретимся с ними сегодня.  
\- Какой это ритуал?.. - с любопытством спросил Криденс.  
\- Я принесу обет заботиться о тебе, - сказал Грейвз. - Ничего сложного, никакой кровавой магии, - он улыбнулся.   
\- Я знаю, что такое обет, - сказал Криденс. - А что мне надо будет делать?..  
\- Ничего. От тебя ничего не потребуется. Ты можешь просто присутствовать. Если хочешь, - поддразнил Грейвз. Криденс чуть не обиделся - надул губы, будто ему пообещали мешок леденцов, а те оказались со вкусом какой-нибудь дряни. Но разулыбался, глядя на молча смеющегося Грейвза.  
На улице Грейвз ненадолго притормозил возле дверей, чтобы вытащить сигарету. Криденс стоял рядом, нетерпеливо покачиваясь на каблуках.   
\- Персиваль!.. Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии!  
Грейвз вскинул голову, похолодев: перед ним стоял Талиесин Эйвери. В светлом костюме, с подвитыми волосами, на которых в свете фонарей мерцала какая-то пыльца - видимо, он недавно покинул бал фейри. Грейвз машинально протянул ему руку. Криденс за спиной внезапно затих.   
\- Представите меня... вашему спутнику?.. - радостная улыбка сползла с точёных губ Эйвери, он усилием воли вернул её обратно.  
Грейвз оглянулся на Криденса. Тот смотрел на Талиесина с затравленной ненавистью. Губы у него подёргивались, глаза заволакивало белым. Пиджак, словно инеем, покрылся чёрным дымком. Твою м-мать!.. Грейвз схватил его за запястье, сжал до боли. Тот очнулся, моргнул. С невыразимой болью глянул из-под бровей и опустил взгляд. Смотреть на него было невыносимо.   
Удерживая его за запястье, Грейвз повернулся к Эйвери. Тот поднёс к губам сигарету, глядя куда-то в сторону и рассеянно улыбаясь. Чёрт его знает, как он всё понял - но он всё понял.   
\- Прошу прощения, я не хотел вам мешать, - сказал он.  
\- Подождите, - попросил Грейвз. - Я займу минуту вашего времени.   
Тот едва заметно качнул головой, будто сомневался в необходимости разговора, сбил пепел.   
\- Криденс, подожди меня, - Грейвз тряхнул его за руку. - Стой тут. Ничего не делай. Ты слышишь меня?  
\- Да, сэр, - шепотом отозвался тот, не поднимая головы.  
\- Вы не обязаны ничего объяснять, - мягко сказал Талиесин, когда они отошли на пару шагов в сторону.   
\- В прошлый раз вы тоже так сказали, - возразил Грейвз. - Я пытался объясниться в нашу последнюю встречу, но вы избавили меня от извинений, а я был не в силах настаивать. Теперь жалею.  
\- Мы просто добрые приятели, - тот прохладно улыбнулся. - Я не думаю, что заслуживаю быть поверенным ваших тайн.  
\- Бросьте ваш английский политес. Всё, что я говорил, было правдой, - резко ответил Грейвз. - Поверьте, если бы дело было исключительно в выборе, с кем провести вечер - я бы так и сказал. Я американец и привык говорить прямо. Эти обстоятельства немного сложнее. Я рассчитывал встретиться с вами на днях, объясниться и попросить об услуге - к сожалению, вышло иначе.  
\- Услуге какого рода?..  
\- Я не могу вести такой разговор на улице, - сказал Грейвз. - Вы упоминали, что близко знаете посла Лихтенберга. Моя просьба касается вашего знакомства. Мы можем продолжить разговор в другом месте... и в другое время?  
Талиесин задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза и вдруг смягчился.  
\- Простите, - искренне сказал он. - Я не подумал, что вы... Мне жаль.  
Грейвз с облегчением выдохнул. Часть его плана зависела от Талиесина - и если бы с ним пришлось рассориться из-за ревности, пришлось бы искать другой путь.   
\- Так вы нас представите?..  
\- Конечно.  
Криденс стоял на прежнем месте, не поднимая головы, глядя себе под ноги.   
\- Артур Уэйнрайт, - сказал Грейвз, плотно взяв его за запястье. - Талиесин Эйвери.   
\- Был бы рад познакомиться с вами, Артур, - тот улыбнулся с лёгкой горчинкой. Протянул руку, но Криденс не пошевелился. Грейвз ответил на рукопожатие вместо него. - Буду ждать вашего красавца-филина, Персиваль. Хорошего вечера.  
Криденс поднял голову, когда тот уходил. Белой холодной ненависти в его глазах хватило бы, чтобы покрыть снегом Сибирь.  
\- Спасибо, мой мальчик, - Грейвз развернул его к себе, обнял. Криденс стоял, опустив руки.  
\- За что вы меня благодарите?.. - бесцветно спросил он.  
\- За то, что ты выполнил обещание, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз. - И не тронул его.  
\- Это был он?.. - тихо спросил Криденс. - Вы были с ним?.. Я узнал... Он пахнет, как... клумба. Вы тоже... тогда... - еле слышно закончил он.  
\- Да, - тихо и твёрдо сказал Грейвз. - Это был он.   
Он заставил Криденса взять себя под руку и потянул по улице в сторону реки. Темза пахла зелёной водой и болотом, из доков тянуло маслом и сталью. Свет газовых фонарей отражался от мокрой брусчатки - недавно прошёл дождь. Грейвз вёл Криденса мимо витрин, залитых электрическим светом, мимо нетрезвых песен из пабов и верениц автомобилей с брезентовыми крышами.   
\- Он не сделал ничего плохого, - повторил Грейвз. - Если хочешь кого-то винить - вини меня.   
Криденс молча шёл рядом, бесшумный, как призрак, и почти такой же бесплотный.  
\- Когда я выбрал его - я думал, что ты не хочешь ни меня, ни моего внимания, - сказал Грейвз. - Мне было очень плохо без тебя.   
\- Он не похож на меня, - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Никто не похож на тебя, - сказал Грейвз.   
\- Вам нравятся такие, как он?..  
\- Мне нравишься ты.  
\- Он очень красивый... - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Мне не нужны другие, если у меня есть ты, - повторил Грейвз. - Даже красивые.   
\- Он очень умный?..  
\- Он хорошо образован, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Как вы?..   
\- Примерно.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы он умер, - пробормотал Криденс.  
\- Нет, - Грейвз остановился, развернул его к себе и взял за локти. - Он помог мне. Он оказался рядом в тот момент, когда мне было очень тяжело. За это он не заслуживает смерти.  
\- Вы хотите с ним встречаться, - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Я обещал тебе, что это будут только дружеские встречи, - терпеливо сказал Грейвз. - Кроме того, он часть моего плана.  
\- Почему он?.. - Криденс вскинул голову.  
\- Потому что он хорошо знает нужного человека, через которого слух о тебе дойдёт до Гриндевальда.  
\- Можно найти другого человека!..  
\- Я доверяю этому.  
\- Почему?.. - потребовал тот, его губы обиженно поджались. - Потому что... потому что вам было хорошо с ним?..  
\- Нет. Потому что он предан своей стране и согласится помочь.  
\- Если вам будет с ним хорошо, я всё равно узнаю, - буркнул Криденс, насупившись. - И сделаю ему что-то плохое.  
\- Нет, не сделаешь, - жёстко сказал Грейвз. - Если вдруг я нарушу своё слово, ты придёшь ко мне, и мы поговорим.  
\- Я не хочу разговаривать, - Криденс мрачно смотрел в землю. - Я хочу, чтобы он умер.  
Грейвз вздохнул, отпустил его локти. Взъерошил Криденсу волосы.  
\- Мне ещё очень многому предстоит научить тебя, - ласково сказал он.  
Криденс вдруг вскинул глаза, закусил губу. Выражение его лица изменилось мгновенно.  
\- А я люблю, когда вы меня учите, - кокетливо заявил он.   
Грейвз тихо рассмеялся. Криденс улыбался сжатыми губами и разглядывал другую сторону улицы, будто ему совершенно неинтересно было смотреть на Персиваля. Будто гораздо больше его интересовали голуби на карнизе, вывеска табачной лавки и проезжающие автомобили. Совсем не Персиваль. Ни капельки. Коротко стрельнув в него глазами, Криденс демонстративно отвернулся. Грейвз притянул к себе его голову и, посмеиваясь, приложился губами к скуле.  
\- Можно, я скажу про него что-то плохое?.. - сквозь настороженную улыбку прошептал тот.  
\- Можно, - разрешил Грейвз и предложил ему снова уцепиться за локоть.  
\- Дурак!.. - выдохнул Криденс. - Бледный... бледная моль!..   
\- Тебе пора осваивать нецензурную лексику, - смеясь, сказал Грейвз. - А то мне стыдно будет знакомить тебя с портретом Гондульфуса.   
\- Я знаю нецензурную лексику! - горячо отозвался Криденс. - Белобрысый хуй!.. Тюлений... пиздюк!  
Персиваль не выдержал и расхохотался.   
Запас сквернословия у Криденса был крошечным - пару слов подцепил на улице, что-то услышал от Грейвза. Персиваль, конечно, не смог удержаться, когда подвернулась возможность, и как следует расширил его словарный запас. Криденс ловил суть на лету, со словообразованием и фантазией у него всё складывалось отлично. Выражение "ебись конём" он отверг, как недостаточно грубое. По его мнению, "ебись тюленем" звучало гораздо выразительнее.  
\- Да что ты прицепился к этим тюленям, - Грейвз устал смеяться, но Криденс не унимался. Пришлось наложить на них обоих отвлекающие чары, потому что громкое "ну и что, что у коня хуй больше!" заставляло прохожих вздрагивать и торопливо переходить на другую сторону улицы.   
\- У тюленей нет рук, - заявил Криденс, - и даже ног! Как они залезают друг на друга? Они круглые, как колбаска, должны скатываться со спины. Значит, это труднее, чем с конём.  
\- Я не знаю, как они это делают, - Грейвз ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. - В воде?.. На боку?.. Другие тюлени подпирают их своими боками?.. Они устраивают оргию, и там уже неважно, кого куда?..  
\- Ньют наверняка знает, - задумался Криденс.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что он пробовал, - машинально отозвался Грейвз.  
\- Что?.. - Криденс остановился. В недоумении поднял брови.  
\- Сомневаюсь... что он пробовал, - медленно повторил Грейвз, чувствуя некоторую неловкость за такое предположение - и начиная осознавать свою ошибку, поскольку Криденс, конечно же, имел в виду теоретические знания.   
\- Пробовал помочь тюленям?.. - удивлённо переспросил Криденс - и тут до него дошло, что Грейвз, конечно же, имел в виду знания практические.  
Они расхохотались одновременно, Криденса шатнуло на кованую решётку какого-то сада, он уцепился за неё длинными пальцами. Грейвз привалился рядом, упёрся в неё плечом. Ржал, как тот пресловутый конь.   
Криденс хохотал, наверное, первый раз в жизни. Раньше он улыбался, хихикал, посмеивался - но вот так, до слёз щуря глаза, так, чтобы ноги подворачивались - наверняка первый. Грейвз притянул его к себе за руку, обхватил, сдерживая истерические конвульсии. Криденс навалился на него всем весом, как пьяный. Его била дрожь.  
\- Я его ненавижу... ненавижу, - повторял он, всхлипывая и вздрагивая от взрывов лихорадочного хохота. Грейвз поглаживал его по спине, по затылку, не отпускал.  
\- Я с тобой, мой мальчик, - повторял он. - Я не уйду.

\- Повторяйте, - гнусаво сказал ушастый гоблин в полосатом костюмчике. - Я... дальше ваше имя... я, такой-сякой, даю обет...  
\- Я знаю текст, - прервал Грейвз. - Спасибо.  
Контора клана Горралам располагалась в неприметном закоулке возле доков. Миновав чары отвлечения не-магов, Грейвз отыскал узкий двухэтажный дом, с обеих сторон стиснутый кирпичными соседями. Их впустил эльф-привратник, облачённый в косо обрезанный чехол диванной подушки, из которого торчала бахрома нитей. Внутри было просторно и тихо: натёртый до блеска каменный пол, стулья для гостей. На жёрдочках под потолком сидели десятки сов и таращились на поздних посетителей. Эльф проводил их к высоким двустворчатым дверям и впустил в кабинет.  
\- Как скажете, - гоблин пожал плечами и с трудом раскрыл перед собой огромный фолиант толщиной в три ладони. Пролистал до чистой страницы, нацепил на нос очки в золотой оправе. - Читайте.  
Грейвз встал на ноги. Криденс сидел на втором стуле рядом и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. У него были чуть покрасневшие глаза - то ли от недавнего приступа хохота, то ли от неприятного ветра с Темзы. Персиваль подмигнул ему и протянул гоблину раскрытую ладонь. Тот ткнул в неё палочкой.  
\- Я, Персиваль Артур Грейвз, рождённый четвёртого августа тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят четвёртого года, даю Обет Защиты и беру под своё покровительство тебя, Артур Криденс Уэйнрайт.   
Криденс затаил дыхание. На странице фолианта начали проступать буквы - округлым рукописным почерком. Гоблин строго следил за ними, его палочка болезненно упиралась в центр ладони - костяная, с заострённым кончиком.   
\- Обещаю дать тебе кров и пропитание, обучение и защиту. Оберегать твою жизнь и здоровье, направлять твои помыслы, приходить на помощь советом, силой и утешением.   
Грейвз повторял слова старой клятвы, глядя в глаза Криденсу. Тот смотрел в ответ, задрав голову, облизывая губы и почти не дыша. Текст наполнил одну страницу, переполз на вторую.   
Персиваль никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь ему пригодятся эти формулы. Они застряли в голове с тех времён, когда он проводил массу времени в архивах - в первые месяцы работы в аврорате его самым героическим поступком было разве что спасение книззла: министерского сынка никто не собирался отправлять на настоящие задания. Ему пришлось зубами выгрызать себе право работать наравне со всеми, а не ползать по пыльным архивам, где ему угрожала опасность разве что получить паука в волосы.   
\- ... вплоть до дня твоего совершеннолетия, - закончил Грейвз. - И после, - добавил он одними губами.  
\- Записано и скреплено, - гоблин хлопнул ладонью по книге, из-под его пальцев расползлась витиеватая сургучная печать. Буквы обета вспыхнули золотом и погасли. - Поздравляю, пятнадцать галеонов, касса по указателям, дверь сзади.   
Он отпустил руку Грейвза. Криденс сидел, пунцовый, как гоблинская печать, перебирал манжеты, старался ровно дышать. Наверняка ему сейчас хотелось вскочить на ноги и кинуться Персивалю на шею, и он сдерживался изо всех сил. Только пальцы подёргивались, и щёки алели двумя пятнами.  
\- Благодарю, мистер Горралам, - сказал Грейвз. Он кивнул Криденсу на дверь и попросил: - Подожди меня снаружи. Это недолго.  
\- Желаете что-то ещё?.. - недружелюбно спросил гоблин, когда они остались наедине.  
\- Завещание.  
\- Помирать собрались?.. - тот окинул его взглядом из-под очков.   
Вместо ответа Персиваль протянул ему руку.   
\- Небось и текст знаете, - проворчал гоблин. - Секретарствовали у нас?  
\- Дрючил за незнание законов, - отозвался Грейвз. - В том числе и таких, как вы. Сэр.  
Гоблин глянул на него с крупицей уважения. Перевернул страницу фолианта, с кряхтением подрастил стул, чтобы Грейвзу не пришлось наклоняться. Они взяли друг друга за запястья.   
\- Я, Фарельто Годерикс Донках Горралам, свидетельствую, - внятно сказал гоблин.  
Их руки обвило сияние, отозвалось лёгким покалыванием в пальцах. Грейвз заговорил, сквозь ресницы глядя на золотой магический свет, в котором терялись сомкнутые руки:  
\- Я, Персиваль Артур Грейвз, в трезвом уме, здравой памяти, действуя по доброй воле, назначаю своим наследником Артура Криденса Уэйнрайта. Этим распоряжением передаю ему во владение всё своё состояние и имущество, какое окажется принадлежащим мне ко дню моей смерти, в чём бы оно ни заключалось и где бы оно ни находилось.   
\- Записано и скреплено, - сказал гоблин.   
Сияние вспыхнуло и рассыпалось блёстками, дрожащими, как мелкая рыбья чешуя. На странице под коротким текстом с золотыми буквами проступила печать.  
\- Отправьте обе копии в Нью-Йорк, - сказал Грейвз, убирая руку и потирая саднящую ладонь. - Контора братьев Шпинларам.  
\- Пятнадцать галеонов за каждую копию, пятнадцать за завещание, - гоблин медленно опускался на стуле на обычную высоту. - Касса по указателям. Всё?  
\- Всё, - ответил Грейвз. - Благодарю вас.  
В холле, едва он вышел из двери кабинета, Криденс обхватил его за шею и прижался к лицу горячей щекой.  
\- Я тоже хочу что-то пообещать вам, сэр, - порывисто прошептал он.   
\- Прямо сейчас?.. - удивился Грейвз.  
\- Потом, - после короткой паузы решил Криденс. - Я ещё не подобрал все слова.

Они вернулись домой в одиннадцатом часу. День получился долгим, плотно насыщенным переживаниями и событиями. Грейвз не чувствовал себя измотанным, но он определённо устал. В голове продолжали крутиться обрывки мыслей о Талиесине, о Гриндевальде и его армии, о будущем Криденса в случае, если Персиваль до этого будущего не дотянет.  
Его жизнь теперь будет обеспечена, даже если Грейвза не будет рядом. Несмотря на то, что в Америке он считался преступником, частная собственность есть частная собственность. Какой бы разгром Валентайн не учинил тогда во время обыска, не в его силах было уничтожить дом с окнами на Центральный парк или опустошить счета. Пока Персиваль в бегах, они ему недоступны - но если он погибнет, владельцем состояния Грейвзов станет Криденс - а точнее, Артур Уэйнрайт, который чист перед законом, как слеза единорога. Гоблины обеспечат соблюдение всех формальностей. Об этом можно было больше не беспокоиться.   
А значит, пора было выбирать время встречи с Талиесином и просить его пустить слух о том, что Персиваль прячет обскура. Их короткая связь была тут только на руку - что может быть естественнее сплетен из уст любовника? В том, что Талиесин согласится помочь, у Грейвза не было никаких сомнений. Через германского посла ниточки потянутся к Гриндевальду - и он придёт. Останется только дождаться.  
\- Я посижу с тобой немного, а потом уйду спать, - сказал Грейвз, присаживаясь на край широкой кровати Криденса. - Сегодня ты был удивительным молодцом.   
Тот выглядел притихшим. Выполз рукой из-под одеяла, взялся за пальцы. Грейвз посмотрел на тёмную стену с облаками и журавлями за изголовьем - он уже начал к ним привыкать, и они больше не казались ему слишком пёстрыми.   
\- Я хочу быть таким умным, чтобы вы не говорили со мной, как с ребёнком, - хрипло сказал Криденс, не глядя на Грейвза. - Я хочу всё уметь. И всё знать. Ходить с вами в театр. И к Малфою. И во все остальные места.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел, мой мальчик, - Грейвз положил ему руку на голову, прочесал тяжёлые волосы - Но сейчас на это у нас будет мало времени. Мы сосредоточимся на боевых тренировках. Всё остальное - потом. Когда мы вернёмся.   
\- Вы верите, что всё получится?..   
\- Я бы не стал пытаться, если бы не верил.   
\- Я бы хотел никогда не становиться совершеннолетним, - вздохнул Криденс, поглаживая его по руке. - Чтобы вы всегда... направляли. И учили.  
\- Я буду делать это до тех пор, пока мне будет чему учить тебя, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- А есть какая-нибудь магия, чтобы вы точно всегда были рядом, даже когда я вырасту, и меня нечему будет учить?..   
\- Есть такая магия, - улыбнулся тот и поцеловал его в кончик носа. - Ты.   
Криденс смущённо фыркнул, почесал нос об подушку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мой хороший, - сказал Грейвз, но Криденс не выпустил его руку.  
\- Останьтесь сегодня со мной, - попросил он. - Я хочу чувствовать... что вы здесь.  
Грейвз искренне хотел отдохнуть. Лечь, может быть, что-нибудь почитать. А может быть, велеть Финли раздобыть одну из этих музыкальных шкатулок фейри и приказать ей играть Бетховена. Лежать и слушать фортепианные сонаты, пока глаза не закроются.   
Эта музыка всегда казалась ему прохладной ладонью, опущенной на лоб. Нередко, когда он сидел в ложе с очередной очаровательной спутницей и смотрел на оркестр - он отчётливо помнил, практически видел бегущие по клавишам пальцы Реми. Тот обожал играть. У него был талант, но недостаточный для того, чтобы суметь заработать этим на жизнь для себя и для своей семьи, которая осталась во Франции. Так что он играл для Персиваля, а иногда сажал рядом с собой за рояль и пытался научить этюдам в четыре руки. Выходило скверно, но весело. Хохотали они тогда, глядя друг на друга, куда больше, чем практиковались.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Грейвз. - Я переоденусь и вернусь.  
Он умылся, всё ещё прислушиваясь к тишине в себе. Разделся.   
Как это было странно. Непривычно. Забыто. Ложиться с кем-то в постель не для того, чтобы заняться сексом - а для того, чтобы проспать до утра. Он с трудом мог сказать теперь, кто кого приручил. Он - Криденса?.. Или наоборот?  
Он вернулся к нему с каким-то незатейливым приключенческим романчиком - бульварная литература была его слабостью и настоящей отдушиной после пыльного казённого языка рабочих бумаг. Забрался в постель под пристальным взглядом Криденса, подложил под спину подушку, чтобы удобнее было сидеть. Криденс забрался к нему под руку и улёгся головой на колени, как только Персиваль устроился.   
\- Не сегодня, мой мальчик, - мягко сказал он, почувствовав на бедре горячие пальцы.   
\- Почему?.. - искренне удивился тот. Ревниво нахмурился: - Потому что вы встретили... этого человека?..  
\- Конечно, нет, - Грейвз погладил его по плечу. - Просто я не хочу секса с тобой постоянно. Иногда я могу устать, иногда я могу быть не в настроении. Это ничего не значит.   
Криденс вздохнул с явным сожалением, убрал руку.   
\- Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь, но на меня сегодня не рассчитывай, - предложил Персиваль.  
\- Нет, - сказал тот после короткой паузы. - Я не хочу один. Если вы... если вы устали, то я подожду.   
Грейвз улыбнулся, опустил книгу на одеяло.  
\- Уверен?..  
\- Уверен, - твёрдо сказал Криденс. - А что вы читаете?  
\- Приключения одного полицейского, который уже много лет безуспешно ловит преступника.   
\- Почитаете вслух?.. - попросил Криденс, удобнее устраиваясь у него на коленях и подгребая к себе одеяло.  
Персиваль улыбнулся и раскрыл книгу на заложенной странице.  
\- _Ругая Жюва за несвоевременное купание в холодной воде, доктор имел в виду взрыв резервуаров, случившийся несколько месяцев назад,_ \- прочёл он. - _Тогда казалось, что неуловимый Фантомас одержал окончательную победу. Однако Жюву и его другу Фандору удалось остаться в живых после чудовищной катастрофы. Что же тогда произошло?_


End file.
